


A Time to Heal

by Itsalreadyhalloweenright



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsalreadyhalloweenright/pseuds/Itsalreadyhalloweenright
Summary: Okay, so this whole idea came to me after reading Fruits Basket Another. There were things in there that made me wonder if Rin  become close to Hatori and Mayu after the curse broke and after Hatori and Mayu got together. And if so- what happened to cause it? This is my version of what that could've been. Or at the very least, the first major thing that caused them to become closer.
Relationships: Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Momiji is searching frantically for something. Or somebody.

Momiji ran through the street, eyes searching frantically. He paused. Then sprinted across an intersection, cars squealing behind him. He didn’t have time to think about the accident he’d almost caused. His breath puffed in and out in the frigid January air as he made himself run as hard as he could. His normally joyful demeanor was replaced with worry. Anxiety. Fear.

He knew the house was around here somewhere, but wasn’t certain of its exact location. He paused in front of another building. This wasn't it. Damn it. It was the wrong place. He was at least a couple streets away. He moved on, worry growing.

Rin had told him of her plans a week ago. Asked him to not tell Haru because she knew he wouldn’t approve. He’d reluctantly agreed, but only if she’d texted him afterwards, to let him know that she was fine. That nothing bad had happened to her. But the meeting had been more than two days ago. And Haru hadn’t heard from her in over thirty-six hours and was getting twitchy. Momiji could tell he was close to just going out and searching for her himself, ignoring Momiji’s assurances that she was okay. His assurances that he knew what was going on and Rin had told him she’d tell him she’d tell him if anything went wrong.

He sprinted down another street. Tried to remember the address. Glanced over. Skidded to a halt. There it was. He took a sharp left turn, ignoring the angry horns behind him. He was going in the right direction. Good. Then another left. A right. The area turned from shops and restaurants to houses and apartments. Great. He was getting closer. He didn't know how he knew that. He just did.

He turned another right. This street was more deserted, creeping into the woods. There was only one house. He spotted something on the ground in front of it. Something human shaped. He screeched to a stop.

Damn it. This wasn’t good. This was very very very bad.

He cautiously approached, knowing how she got when she was spooked. Palms up in a position of surrender. It wasn’t until he got to her that he realized she’d fainted. He crouched down and checked her pulse. She was still breathing, but barely. She was wearing something more modest than she normally did, but the majority of her skin was exposed to the elements. Her face and body were turning blue. He whipped off his coat and wrapped her in it. Picked her up bridal style. He was suddenly grateful for both the growth spurt he’d had last summer and the fact that Kyo had insisted he start training now that he couldn’t rely on his bunny-like reflexes anymore. 

Fuck. This was worse than he’d thought it’d be. And he’d been preparing for something bad. 

Hatori. He needed to get her to Hatori. Now. 

Luckily, he knew exactly where he lived. And it wasn’t far from here. Closer than the Sohma estate at least. Better yet, ever since Mayu-Sensei had moved in with him at the beginning of the month, he was at the estate less often and home more often than he’d been in the past. He wasn’t sure he’d have enough time to get to the Sohma Estate if Hatori wasn’t home. He desperately prayed that wouldn’t be the case.

He immediately began sprinting through the street again, going as fast as he could. He didn’t bother texting Hatori to let him know he was on his way. There wasn’t any time.

Rin’s life hanged in the balance. He prayed he’d get there in enough time for her to be saved.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori and Mayu are having a relaxing evening in. That is, until, Momiji arrives at Hatori's with an injured Rin. He starts to heal her, but things aren't looking good.......

“Thank you for cooking dinner tonight Mayu. This is quite delicious. Especially considering how you had to deal with the lack of heat in the apartment today.”

Mayu studied her boyfriend to see if he was teasing her, or more likely, outright lying in order to protect her feelings. Mayu wasn’t a good cook, as anybody who knew her could attest, and before she’d moved in with Hatori a of couple weeks ago, had mostly survived on take-out and microwavable meals. Luckily for her, Hatori actually could cook, so he ending up making most of their meals. 

But he’d been working longer hours than normal the past few days, and she’d wanted to do something nice for him. So she’d looked up recipes online, found a relatively easy looking one for _souman_ , and went to work. And even when their heating had suddenly gone out, and she’d had to contact their landlord to get it fixed, and then argue with him when he tried to put it off for a week during a week when the temperature had not once gotten above freezing, before finally getting him to agree to come over tomorrow, she’d sucked it up and made dinner anyway instead of ordering in. Hatori deserved a home-cooked meal and for fuck’s sake, she was a grow-ass woman! She could and would make one! 

Although, if she was being completely honest, by the end of the ordeal she’d done it more to prove she could then out of any real desire to cook anything. Hatori, as he reminded her when the heat had first gone out that morning, would’ve been perfectly happy to order take-out or better yet, go out to eat in a warm restaurant.

She took a bite and grimaced, “This is nowhere near delicious! In fact, it’s barely edible. Why’d you lie to me?”

“I wasn’t lying. I quite enjoy your cooking. And who cares if it’s barely edible? Isn’t the saying that it’s the thought that counts?”

“Not when it comes to cooking,” she replied, scowling into her _souman_.

“Trust me. This is far from the worst thing I’ve had. One summer when we were teenagers, Shigure decided he’d try his hand at it. It did not go well.” 

Mayu smirked, “I’d bet. He relies on Honda-san so much I don’t know how he managed to feed himself at all before he took her in.”

“To be frank, I don’t either.”

Mayu laughed at that, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth self-consciously. Hatori’s eyes met hers. They danced with amusement, betraying just how funny he found Shigure’s past failure and how much he enjoyed seeing her laugh.

A loud, demanding, and non-stop pounding on the apartment door interrupted their peaceful evening. Hatori’s expression immediately changed to one of worry as he got up, strode over, and opened it. Momiji stumbled in, carrying a thin, young woman with medium-length, silky black hair. 

“Put her on the couch. She needs to warm up. Mayu, can you come here? I need your assistance,” Hatori ordered.

Mayu ran to the cabinet. Grabbed a few blankets. Rushed over to the couch. Momiji gently placed the woman down. Mayu threw the blankets over her, making sure they covered every inch of exposed skin, and knelt down, “What do you need me to do?” 

“Keep her warm for now. I suspect hypothermia. I’m going to grab a few things.” 

He ran off, leaving Momiji, Mayu, and the girl by themselves. Mayu shoved her hands under the blankets and began rubbing the girl’s arms, while Momiji curled over her, close enough to transmit some of his body heat, but not close enough to directly touch her. She briefly picked up the blankets and looked her over. Multiple bruises and cuts, as well as a couple of nasty gashes were scattered across what was visible of her arms, legs, and thighs. Mayu suspected there were more under her clothes. And that those were probably worse.

The girl was slowly coming into consciousness, her eyes blinking confusedly. She pulled her arms away from Mayu, murmuring,“My fault. My fault. All my fault. I was bad. A bad daughter. A bad horse. A burden. I deserved it.”

Fury welled up in Mayu. What the _fuck_ was with these Sohma parents- as the girl had to be a Sohma for Momiji to bring her here- all being horrible, abusive parents? Yuki and Ayame’s. Momiji’s. Kyo’s bio dad from the little she'd heard about him. Now this girl’s.

After a moment, she shoved her anger down as best she could and made herself focus. Now wasn’t the time for it.

Under the blankets, she clasped the girl’s hands with her own. The girl flinched. Mayu took them away, instead bringing her hand up to the girl’s face slowly, making sure she could track every movement with her eyes, and then tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. The girl’s eyes were bleary, confused, and unfocused, but Mayu hoped like hell that she could understand her.

“Whatever happened to you wasn’t your fault. You didn’t deserve it.”

The girl flinched at her words, but stayed there, “I was a bad daughter. A burden. An animal. A bad kid. I hurt them. They hate me. I deserve it.”

“It. Doesn’t. Matter,” Mayu replied instantly. “You were a child. _Their child_. Children don't deserve to be hurt, no matter what they do.”

“You don’t know what I did. I hurt them. I was a burden.”

“Whatever you did is unimportant. Kids shouldn’t be treated that way by their parents. Or anybody else. You deserved love and protection, not abuse.” 

The girl’s eyes widened, “Not abuse. I deserved it.”

Mayu worked to hide the incredulousness she felt. How much had they brainwashed her? 

“Whatever it was, you didn’t deserve it,” She repeated, fiercely, hoping her words got through to her.

Hatori rushed back in. Knelt down, medical box in hand. 

The girl flinched from him. “No hospital!” She screamed.

Hatori spoke in a gentle voice, “Don’t worry. We’re not going to the hospital. I’m going to take care of you here, if I can.”

The girl seemed somewhat reassured by this, but not completely. She cowered away from him, leaning a bit closer to Mayu, but she allowed him to touch her arm. Which he took with the utmost gentleness. Mayu decided to ask the question the girl surely couldn’t ask for herself. 

“And if you can’t take care of her here? What happens then?”

“We’ll go to Kazama’s. He’ll have everything I need. At least portable versions of them. I won’t take you to the hospital Rin. I promise,” He vowed with complete sincerity.

The girl - Rin - nodded. Leaned closer to Hatori, allowing him better access to her wounds. Her eyes seemed to clear up a bit. There were some scraps along her arms that he quickly took care of, bandaging them with care. 

“Those should heal quickly,” Mayu assured her.

The girl rolled her eyes, suddenly seeming exasperated by the whole situation. It was a complete reversal from her behavior just seconds before, “I know. I’ve gotten many scrapes and bruises over the years.”

Mayu briefly wondered how many of those “scrapes”and “bruises” had been given to her by her parents. 

Rin’s teeth started to chatter and her eyes started to glaze over again. Mayu tentatively reached out and stroked her hair, offering comfort. Rin stiffened, but allowed it. Momiji got closer and laid his arms on top of hers, beginning to rub them. She also allowed that. She relaxed a little, but not completely. Nor did she move away from them. It was like she didn’t expect, or more likely didn't know how to react, when given comfort.

Hatori’s brow furrowed. Mayu thought she knew what that was about. 

“Of all the days for our heating to break, it had to be today,” She muttered.

“I agree. It's quite inconvenient. Momiji- what happened?” Hatori asked, examining Rin’s left wrist in a way that Mayu had come to realize meant he suspected it’d been either fractured or broken.

“Don’t tell him!” Rin ordered, shooting up and away from their hands.

“I need to know the details if I’m going to heal her correctly,” Hatori directed his words to Momiji, moving down to her legs. He began to bandage the more minor cuts there. 

“She went to see her parents,” Momiji replied. Rin glared at him weakly. 

Hatori looked up at him. He seemed unperturbed, but Mayu knew him well enough to recognize the signs of his shock- his eyes opened wider and his hands stilled for a fraction of a second before getting back to work.

Rin made an angry noise in the back of her throat, “I. Said. Don’t. Tell.”

Hatori gave her a grave look, “I need to know what happened to you if I’m going to heal you properly and not accidentally make things worse in the process. Would you rather I ask Haru?”

She recoiled at that, starting to shiver, her eyes shifting away from him. Hatori tilted his head as if he hadn’t expected that. Were Rin and Haru close? Or had they once been and now hated each other?

“He doesn’t know,” Momiji informed him. “She’d only told me what she was planning to do. I promised her I wouldn’t tell Haru. You know how he’d react if he found out she’d been planning on going to see her parents.”

“I do. He wouldn’t have approved,” He explained to Mayu. He began quickly cleaning her gashes, just as her shivering became more violent He tilted his head towards Momiji.

“She said she wanted to reconcile with her parents. She thought they might finally forgive her now that…..everything has settled down and certain things have changed,” Momiji began with a furtive look towards Mayu. There was something he wasn't saying. All right then. “She hoped they might accept her, or at the very least, she could come to have a civil relationship with them. She’d been planning on having dinner with them two days ago.”

“Stop!” Rin ordered in a weak voice, her teeth starting to chatter. “My fault. I was bad. A bad horse.”

“No you weren’t,” Mayu interjected vehemently, repeating her words from earlier. “You didn’t deserve what they did to you.” 

“Yes I did. I was a burden. A heavy burden,” She said, but her words lacked the convention they had before.

“No. You were a child. They were your parents. They should’ve given you love, protection, and affection. Not this.”

“They tried. But it was too much for them. I was too much for them,” Rin replied, her voice getting weaker. 

“Well they should’ve tried harder.” 

The way Rin was acting made it seem like this was the first time anybody had ever told her this. And part of Mayu suspected it was. She sincerely wanted to know why the _fuck_ nobody had ever thought to tell this poor child she didn’t deserve the abuse she’d received. The girl looked hopeful, but doubtful. As if she wanted to believe what Mayu was saying, but couldn’t bring herself to.

“Whatever you did, they’re actions weren’t your fault. They choose to behave the way they did and that’s on nobody but themselves,” She continued, emphasizing her point.

Rin seemed to process that, but in the meantime Mayu grew worried. Her gaze was becoming fuzzier and her eyelids were starting to droop. She nudged Hatori, silently pointing that out to him. He nodded, but continued to work on the gash on her leg, stitching it up swiftly and precisely.

“Momiji?” He prompted.

“She told me about a week ago that she’d been talking to them recently and was trying to repair her relationship with them, which I think is very brave. She’d been setting this dinner up with them for two weeks, but didn’t want Haru to know. She'd hoped it would go well and had promised to contact me afterwards and made me promise not to tell him. When she didn’t I went looking for her and when I found her, I brought her to you. It didn’t go well,” He finished in a small voice. Mayu was suddenly reminded that he was the same small, almost childish boy that had first entered her school not even two years before.

“So you’re the only one who knew about her plans?”

Rin nodded weakly, her eyes shut. “Only told him,” she whispered. “Shigure suspects something. He always does,” She added almost as an afterthought.

Hatori’s frown deepened. He stood up, “I need to go get a few things from the bathroom.Then we're going to Kazuma's. Momiji, keep her covered. Mayu, can you come help me?”

Rin frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. Mayu gently rubbed her arms, “We’ll be back. Momiji- look over her while we’re gone.”

Rin growled weakly at that, but Momiji responded with an “of course Mayu-Sensei,” before murmuring to Rin, “You’re safe here. Everybody here will protect you,” it was so soft Mayu almost didn’t hear him. And she suspected that she wasn’t supposed to.

Mayu followed Hatori into the bathroom. He knelt on the ground, searching through the sink cabinet, while dialing a number on his cell. Mayu got a large, cloth bag from the linen closet. Searched through the cabinets, grabbing everything that looked even vaguely useful for the situation. And some things that didn't. She wasn't certain what Hatori needed. Better to err on the side of caution.

“Hatori! To what do I owe the pleasure of such a rare call from you?” An annoyingly familiar voice sang from the other end of Hatori’s phone.

“I’ll get everything. You handle whatever you need to with him,” Mayu said.

“And Mayu-chan too! What a happy day!”

“Momiji brought Rin to my apartment. There’s been an incident. She’s covered with injuries. She also has hypothermia and I suspect at least a couple broken bones. Or at the very least, fractured ones. I’m taking her to Kazuma’s. He’ll have what I need,” Hatori said without preamble. He handed a pack of medical grade syringes to Mayu. She winced, but put it in the bag.

“Oh dear. That’s unfortunate. Will she be all right? How did Haru react?” Shigure asked with surprisingly genuine worry. 

Did he actually care about Rin? As much as a person like him could care about somebody?

“She should be, but it’s going to take some time for her to heal completely. I haven’t told Haru yet.”

“Why ever not?”

“Her injuries were caused by her parents. You know how Haru will react when he finds out. Kagura too. Meet at Kazuma’s. I’m sure you’re aware of what I need you to do.”

“Oh absolutely! I’ll happily watch them both beat the ever living shit out of Rin’s parents.”

“Try again.”

Shigure let out a put-upon sigh, “I’ll bring Yuki and Kyo with me so that they can stop Haru and Kagura from attempting to kill Rin’s parents.”

“Right answer.”

“You’re no fun Hatori. Where’s your sense of justice?”

“Yes, well, as tempting as it may be, I can’t allow more people to get hurt. Not anymore. See you there,” Hatori hung up the phone, gave Mayu one last thing to put in the bag, grabbed it, and got up.

Mayu grabbed another blanket from the linen cabinet and followed him as they made their way into the hallway. But she stopped him before they entered the main room . There were a couple things she needed to know that’d help her get an idea of what she’d be dealing with at Kazuma’s.

“Rin and Haru?”

“They’re together.Have been for a while now. Haru is very protective of Rin and has been ever since they were children. He might be the only person she fully trusts.”

_So an absolutely furious and equally terrified Haru. Got it._

“This Kagura person?”

“Her family took Rin in after…..everything was discovered. They’ve lived together for years, but have only recently become close. She’s also very protective of her.”

“I gathered that much at least.” 

_And a furious and just as worried almost-sister. Understood._

This generation of Sohmas at least seemed to look after each other. Even if their parents didn’t give five shits about them and treated them worse than garbage, she thought bitterly. She knew there was a lot he wasn’t telling her, but now wasn’t the time to ask. 

They strode into the main room.

Hatori’s eyes opened minutely when he saw that Rin was now laying fully on Momiji, asleep and seemingly relaxed, despite her violent shivering and her lips that were slowly turning blue.

“Momiji- pick Rin up. We’re leaving.”

Momiji nodded and gathered her into his arms while standing up. She awoke instantly the moment he picked her up and whipped her head around, as if figuring out where she was. She fought against Momiji’s grip, struggling to get out of his arms. 

Mayu strode forward, taking charge, “Shhhh. You’re at Hatori’s. Momiji found you collapsed in the street. They’re taking you to Kazuma’s so Hatori can better heal you,” she reminded her.

Rin frowned. Her eyes became clearer, but they were still very fuzzy. Opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Tried again. Then once more, “Can you come?”

“Course I can,” She answered automatically. “Provided I won’t get in the way?” She directed the question to Hatori.

“Not at all. In fact, I could use the help,” Hatori was looking at her with so much affection and awe that Mayu felt herself blush, despite the circumstances.

“That’s settled then.” She grabbed the bag of supplies from Hatori, slinging it over her shoulder.

“Can I carry you?” Momiji asked Rin. “I’ll be careful and won’t touch you anywhere you don’t want me to..”

“I can walk,” She tried to get down, but stumbled the moment her foot touched the floor. Mayu reached out with one hand and steadied her.

“No you can’t,” Hatori ordered. “He’s carrying you. Doctor’s orders.” Rin looked ready to argue. “If not him, then I will. But you’re not strong enough to walk, despite what you may think.”

Rin glared at him, but complied, leaning on Momiji and allowing him to pick her back up. He carried her bridal style, although Rin refused to touch him anywhere she didn’t have to. Mayu took one last look over everything, met Hatori’s eyes, and had a silent conversation with him that basically boiled down to her asking if he needed anything else and him saying he didn’t, that he was more worried than he was letting on, and that they needed to move _now_ to ensure that Rin wasn’t put into any more danger.

She nodded. Yanked the front door open. Rushed to Hatori’s car with Momiji right behind her moving as fast as he dared and Hatori bringing up the rear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with pacing when I first wrote this, but I think I'm actually happy with how it ended up. Also, even though the outline is the same, this may end up being a couple more chapters than I'd originally planned......
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments make me happy and are writer fuel!! :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momiji, Hatori, and Mayu rush to Kazuma's with Rin in tow........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH! Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully, with the sun coming back, I'll have more energy to work on it.

Mayu squeezed into the backseat of the car. Beside her, laid Rin. Momiji sat on the other side of Rin. Hatori had insisted. Even with the hot air blasting in Rin’s direction and the seat warmers on, he was worried it wasn’t enough. "The more body heat she got the better" he’d said when they’d gotten in the car.

“Momiji- do you have your phone on you?” He asked.

“Yep,” Momiji replied, already pulling it out.

“Call Kazuma. Tell him we’re on our way. Then call Haru and finally Kagura. Tell them what’s going on.”

“No,” Rin whispered. “Don’t worry them. I’ll be fine,” she shivered. Mayu rubbed her arms, grateful she was accepting the touch.

“Haru’s already worried. I had to stop him from looking for you,” Momiji gently informed her, already dialing. “Good Evening Kunimitsu-san. Is Kazuma-Sensei there? It’s very important that I speak to him as quickly as possible.” There was some silence. “Kazuma-Sensei! It’s Rin. She’s not doing well. I found her and took her to Hatori’s. But he doesn’t have all the tools he needs to treat her at his place. We’re coming to you. Can you get a room ready?” He said rapidly. “Hatori’s driving. Wait- Mayu-Sensei is here! Would you like to speak to her?” There was a pause and then Momiji handed her the phone. 

“Good Evening Kazuma-Sensei,” She said. Her body jolted as Hatori made a sharp turn.

“Good Evening Shiraki-Sensei. Could you please explain to me what’s going on and what tools I should have ready once you get here?”

She understood immediately, “Hatori suspects Rin has hypothermia. She’s shivering, fading in and out of consciousness, and her skin is blue around her fingernails and lips. Healso suspects there’s at least a couple of broken bones. Possibly other injuries. She certainly has some nasty gashes. He needs tools that’ll help with that. Anything you have.” 

Hatori let out a low curse, glaring at the traffic. Mayu frowned. He was more worried than he was letting on if he was forgetting his manners.

“Ahhh I understand. Is it correct to say that he also suspects that she has some internal bleeding, although he’s not saying so?”

Mayu considered it, “Possibly. I can’t be certain.” And she wasn’t going to ask Hatori while they were with Rin. “Wait! Give me a second.”

She pulled out her phone and texted the question to Hatori. He glanced at his phone when he heard her ringtone. And texted her back quickly.

_I don’t believe she does, but I want to check for it nonetheless. Better safe than sorry._

“He doesn’t think so,” Mayu said to Kazuma.

“But he’ll want to check nonetheless just to be certain.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Do you have an ETA?”

She mouthed the question to Hatori. He swerved right, causing her to slame into the side of the car. She winced and his eyes apologized to her.

“We should be there within ten minutes. Five if the traffic wants to corporate.”

“And fifteen if it doesn’t, I understand. I’ll have everything set up for you once you arrive. I’ll see you, and I assume others, soon.”

“You assume correctly. See you soon.” She hung up the phone and tossed it to Momiji who immediately dialed another number. She continued to rub Rin's arm with one hand, the other on her head. Rin clenched at her wrist and looked at her pleadingly. As if she wanted the comfort Mayu was offering, but was scared to accept it just in case it turned out to be fake.

Mayu once again cursed the girl’s parents in her head.

A loud, worried, demanding voice from the other side of Momiji’s call interrupted her thoughts. 

“Haru,” Rin muttered weakly.

There was a pause and then what sounded like a sharp demand.

“She can’t talk to you right now. She’s too weak and needs peace. We’ll be at Kazuma’s soon if you want to meet us there,” Momiji told him.

Haru spoke again. Worried. Sharp. Demanding. Scared.

“I’m fine,” Rin said weakly. “Let me talk. To him.”

There were more words from the other end of the phone and Momiji looked conflicted, hesitating. Clearly almost about to hand the phone over to her.

“I’m okay.”

“Momiji don’t hand the phone over,” Hatori ordered. “Rin- Stop speaking. You need to conserve your energy and let your body heal.”

Rin glared at him, “I’ll. Be. Fine,” but each word came out weaker than the one before it.

Mayu gently tapped her on the head, “Hatori’s the doctor here. I think he knows what he’s talking about. You should listen to him.”

There was more talking from the other end. 

“Yes, that’s Mayu-Sensei. She was there when I arrived at Hatori’s and is coming with us to Kazuma’s.” A pause. “Because Rin asked her to come and Hatori said he could use the help.” His voice became gentle, “Haru. She’s in good hands. Hatori will heal her. You know this. We’ll see you soon.”

Finally, there was what sounded like a harsh agreement and Momiji hung up the phone and immediately started dialing another number.

Rin clawed at her shirt, pulling her closer to her. Mayu complied, not wanting the girl to have to strain any more than she had to.

“Will I be okay? Will I survive?” She asked weakly.

A chill shot through Mayu. Apparently, her instances that she was fine had been a façade she’d been putting on to not worry Haru. 

“Of course you will. You heard Hatori. He just has to get you to Kazuma’s. Kazuma has everything he needs and Hatori’ll be able to heal you there.”

“Don’t. Lie. Hatori’s. Worried. Isn’t. He?” There was an intelligence and stubbornness in her eyes that made Mayu proud, even though she barely knew her. 

“Yes, he’s worried. But if he thought he wouldn’t be able to take care of you at Kazuma’s, he would’ve insisted you’d go to the hospital despite how much you may not have wanted to.”

Rin tensed up again, “No hospital. I’ll fight!”

“You really don’t have the strength to do that,” Hatori chimed in, swerving left and almost hitting another car. He ignored the angry beeps. “Don’t worry. Mayu is right and if I honestly thought you needed the hospital, we’d be going there instead, no matter how much you fought me on it.”

She glared at him, but seemed reassured by the answer. Mayu met Hatori’s eyes in the rearview mirror and read the fear in them. Shit. Depending on how bad things actually were, they might still have to go to one. 

He smiled adoringly at her a second later and she couldn’t help the blush that creeped up her face. Even in the midst of an emergency he could make her feel like a schoolgirl again. 

However, when he slammed on the peddle a second later, knocking her head backwards and immediately taking her out of the moment, all of her kind feelings towards him temporarily vanished. She winced. Well, that was an effective way to be knocked out of the moment.

“Kagura’s on her way,” Momiji informed them. “Hiro and Kisa too. She was visiting Satsuki-san and Hinata, and Hiro and Kisa overheard us and insisted upon coming.”

“No. Too young. Shouldn’t see. me. Shouldn't see _this_.”

“They’ve both seen and been through worse,” Hatori reminded her gently. “Let them take care of you, at least a little bit.”

Rin opened her mouth, but Mayu intercepted, “It’ll make them feel better to know you’re doing okay and are healing. Otherwise, they’ll be worried all night and won’t rest until they hear that you’re doing all right.”

_what the fuck had the two younger kids been through that's worse?_

“Fine,” She grabbed Mayu’s hand from where it'd fallen on the seat and put it back on her head, which it’d fallen off of. Understanding, Mayu began to pet her hair again. Rin relaxed into it, just the tiniest bit, but her body stayed tense. Waiting. Watching. As if constantly evaluating the danger around her.

A few seconds later, Hatori pulled into a parking spot, shoving another car out of the way as he did so. It beeped angrily at him, but he ignored it.

“Momiji- pick Rin up. Rin- he’s carrying you inside and please don’t fight it. You need to preserve your strength. Mayu- grab the bag you packed. I’m going to grab a few things from the trunk that I’ll need.”

Mayu yanked the door open. Rushed to the other side of the car. Heard a hiss as Momiji picked Rin up. 

“Is she okay?” Mayu asked, grabbing the bag and slamming the door behind her.

“I’m. Fine.”

“I’m sorry! I won’t jostle you again!”

“See that you don’t. She has a lot of injuries. Be even more gentle than normal,” Hatori ordered kindly, getting what looked like a rolled up monitor and some IV bags from the backseat. Who the hell carried those things in their car? _Apparently, her boyfriend did_ , she answered herself.

The four of them rushed through the gate and up the pathway to Kazuma’s house. Before they could knock, the door swung open and a voice rang out. 

“I prepared the back right room for you. It should have everything you need,” Kazuma said, worry evident in his tone. He led the way. Yanked the door open and got out of their way as they rushed in. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Blankets. Lots of blankets. As well as a cot. Preferably one that can fit two people. She shouldn’t be sleeping on the cold ground for long and Haru’s on his way. Momiji- lay her on the ground for now. Rin-please don’t move. Mayu, can you hand me my medical bag?”

Mayu did so. But when she turned back around she saw that Rin had sat up and was glaring at Hatori. Momiji immediately opened the bag and began to rifle through it, silently handing Hatori things. He took a stethoscope and approached Rin like you would a wounded animal. She let him, but only after looking at Momiji for reassurance.

“I’ll go help get the blankets and the cot,” Mayu informed them, certain they had this part covered. At least for now. 

“Please be quick. I need your help.”

She nodded and left the room, wondering which direction she should go. Then heard movement from down the hall and followed it before turning right to find Kazuma carrying a cot in one hand and a dozen or so blankets in the other. She took the blankets from him, carrying them in both arms.

“So. How do you know Hatori?” He asked her casually as they walked-ran back to the room.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Ahh. That’s why he’s been so much happier lately. I’m glad.”

She struggled to contain her blush, but was spared from having to respond by the sound of something crashing from inside the room. She slammed the door open to find Rin laying on the floor, wincing and nursing her leg, with Momiji hovering over her as Hatori dove to her, medical bag in hand.

“Didn’t Hatori tell you not to move?” Mayu commented, throwing a blanket over her, being careful not to block Hatori’s light. 

“I’m. Fine,” She hissed.

“Clearly you’re not since you fell as soon as you tried to stand up. I promise nobody here is going to hurt you, least of all Hatori. Listen to him. And to the rest of us.”

She glared at her, but finally allowed Hatori to look her over without complaint. First though, he picked her up and laid her down onto the cot before kneeling down and getting to work. Mayu noticed that he was careful to only look at one limb at a time, never letting the covers leave too many parts of her body at a time.

“I suspect that you have a couple of broken bones and I’m going to need to use a portable X-ray machine on you. Is that okay?” Hatori asked Rin calmly.

She nodded.

“Great! Kazuma- can you go get it for me?”

“Yes! I’ll go get it now,” He stood up and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

“I also need to hook you up to an IV. I promise this won’t take long.” Rin winced, but put her arm out for him to take. “Mayu- can you hold the bag after I put it in her, while I attach it to the stand?”

“Sure.”

“Why. Not. Setting. It up. First?” Rin asked weakly, taking her arm back.

“I want to get those medicines in you as soon as possible,” He replied, handing the IV drip to Mayu while Momiji began assembling the IV stand. Rin considered this, and then put her arm back out, letting Hatori get back to work. Kazuma reentered the room, carrying a few weird looking medical machines. Hatori glanced over at him and then nodded in approval and gratitude.

“Oh!” Momiji suddenly said, “Kazuma- Tohru, Kagura, Kisa, Kyo, Hiro, and Shigure are all on their way! Yuki has been in a Student Council meeting since school ended and they couldn't get ahold of him. His phone must've died. But the others should be getting here soon! Haru will probably be here first though!”

He gave them a gentle smile, “I’ll go wait outside for them then, shall I? Unless you need my help here Hatori?”

“There’s no need for that, but thank you for the supplies. Mayu and Momiji will help.”

Kazuma got up and left the room. Momiji finished setting up the IV stand and Mayu carefully placed the IV drip on it while Hatori finished injecting it with medicine. He glanced over at their work and seeming satisfied moved onto the next thing. “Mayu. If you would-” He held out his hand expectantly, and Mayu handed him his Stethoscope and Blood Pressure Monitor. He smiled gratefully at her before rechecking Rin’s vitals.

Suddenly, there was pounding from outside.

“That’ll be Haru- Momiji,” Hatori said.

“On it,” He replied before Hatori could finish. He got up and swiftly left the room.

There was shouting from outside. Insistence. The sound of something being hit.

“Haru,” Rin pleaded. “I want- he can’t- I need- but he’ll” She seemed to be debating with herself.

Mayu got up, making a decision, “I’m getting him. I’m going to calm his dumb ass down first, but then I’m bringing him in here. She needs him.”

“You’re right,” Hatori agreed. “But can you calm him down?”

“I’ve done it before. It juust takes a little bit of creative thinking.”

She strode out of the room to see Kazuma and Momiji holding Haru back. Kazuma had placed one arm on his chest, the other on his arm and seemed to be trying to talk some sense into him. Kyo had apparently just arrived and had grabbed his right arm shoulder, pushing him backwards. Momiji had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and was pulling on his other arm. Haru easily freed both arms and turned and snarled at them, his stance ready to attack. Haru was like an angry bull, focused on a singular mission, and ready to destroy anybody who got in his way, despite Kazuma’s calm and collected tone. And by the looks of it, the three of them weren’t going to be able to contain him for much longer.

Mayu remembered something she saw in the tiny kitchen she’d passed on her way to grab some blankets. Went and grabbed it. Then swiftly and purposefully strode back while turning the nozzle on. 

Kyo saw what she had in her hands and his eyes went wide. He nudged Kazuma, diverting his attention to her. Which was all the opening Haru needed to charge forward. Kazuma, however, had already gotten out of the way.

Wise man. 

She placed two fingers of her left hand between her lips and aimed the large spray bottle at Haru’s feet with her right. Squeezed the nozzle. Kyo and Momiji jumped out of the way. She whistled shrilly at the same time that a thick, foamy layer of cleaner coated Haru’s clothing.

“That felt weird,” Haru said nonchalantly, seemingly back to himself. 

But there was still some serious fire in his eyes and that shit needed to be gone before he went in to see Rin. She strode up to him, grabbed him by the chin, and forced his eyes to meet hers, giving him her most serious “I’m-the-Sensei-and-it’d-be-wise-of-you-to-listen-to-me” look.

“I understand why you’re furious at Rin’ parents. I’M furious at Rin’s parents and I barely know her. What they did was unacceptable. But she needs you right now. She needs you to be her rock and to be steady and not let your feelings control you. She needs you to be calm and to comfort her, no matter how bad it ends up being. You can feel your feelings later. But right now you need to calm down and get it together and be somebody she can rely on instead of having to worry about whether or not you’re going to attack her parents. Got it?”

She stared into his eyes, silently hoping she’d swayed him. His eyes met her, still burning with a low cooling fire. Suddenly, he sagged, his body caving in, and all of the fight leaving him at once. She was reminded that despite his appearance and bravado, he was still just a boy, justifiably terrified for the girl he loved.

“Yes Sensei. I understand.”

“Good. Come into the room with me.”

He straightened up, determination and love written all over his face and clearly taking her little speech to heart. She gave him one last look-over to make sure he was actually steady. He nodded steadily and she opened the door.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatori, Mayu, and Momiji have work to do. A lot of work to do. And Mayu ends up meeting a few additional members of the family, who leave an impression on her.

In the short span of time that she’d been gone, the set-up around Rin had changed quite a bit. In addition to being hooked up to an IV, there was a large white machine that had been placed by her bed and had a couple small, red tubes going out from it that had been injected into her forearm. Also, her left wrist, hand, and the area around her elbow had been wrapped in gauze. 

Rin immediately lurched for Haru. Hatori jumped. Put both hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

“You shouldn’t move right now. Haru- get into the bed with her. She could use all the body heat she can get.”

Haru didn’t waste a second in doing as he’d been told, laying on his side and wrapping his long limbs around Rin. And, for the first time since she’d met her, the girl relaxed completely, snuggling into his chest and letting him hold her. It was sweet. Nice to see this side of both of the children. 

“Tohru, Kyo, and Shigure have all arrived and there are more people on their way. A lot of people care about you Rin,” Mayu told her gently. 

Rin scowled, “Keep. Gure. Out.”

Mayu snorted, “Can’t argue with your assessment of him,” then asked the question that was on all of their minds, “so- what’s with this whole fancy schmancy set-up you’ve got here?”

Hatori smiled minutely, “It’s for hypothermia. It’s a Hemodialysis Machine and that’s taking her blood, rewarming it, and recirculating it back into her body.” 

“That’s good. Is hypothermia the main thing you’re worried about?”

“Yes. There’s also some scraps and bruises. Additionally, I suspect that her left wrist, left hand, and upper arm as well as a couple bones in her foot and ankle might be broken or at the very least, fractured. The gauze is just a precaution for now, but I’m going to have to x-ray them to be certain,” He kept his tone emotionless, clinical even. But Mayu saw the silent fury and worry in his slightly clenched jaw, his minute frown, the tightening around his eyes, and the way his eyes slightly darkened.

“Rin? Are you okay with him x-raying them?” Mayu asked her. The girl didn’t respond. “Rin?”

“She fell asleep while Hatori was explaining things,” Haru informed them. 

“Wake her up,” Hatori ordered kindly. “It’s dangerous for her to be asleep right now.”

“I can’t. Not when she’s like this.”

“Let me try,” Mayu said. She walked to them. Placed her hand on Rin’s arm. Before she could even lightly shake her, Rin’s eyes snapped open and frantically began searching, her head moving around rapidly. She glared at Mayu, confused. 

“Shhh. Shhhh. It’s just me,” She held her hands up in a gesture of peace. “You’re at Kazuma’s. You’re safe. You fell asleep. Hatori just needed to ask you a question.”

Rin seemed to understand. Her eyes met Haru’s and she relaxed again. “Safe. Haru’s here. Safe,” she mumbled.

“Yes, Haru’s here and you’re safe. Hatori needs to ask you a question. Is that okay?”

She nodded weakly.

Hatori moved up the bed, “Rin. I need to take a few X-rays of you, as I suspect you have a few broken bones. But in order to do so, I’m going to have to move you and cover you with a heavy lead blanket or lead clothing.”

“Can Haru stay?”

“Yes, Haru will be allowed to stay. He’ll have to get off the bed during the x-rays though” Rin’s eyes widened at that, she tightened her grip on Haru’s arm- an immediate look of panic overtaking her face. Hatori sighed, “Fine. He can stay on the bed with you during the x-rays. But he’s going to need to wear lead clothing.”

“No problemo Tori-san. Will it be safer for her if I move to the edge of the bed?”

“Yes. Safer for you as well.”

“Got it.” His eyes turned intense, “I’m not letting go of your hand Rin. I’m never letting you go again.”

She processed that. Frowned, but nodded in agreement. Turned to Mayu, “Will you stay?”

“If you want me too.”

“Please.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

And that was it. She wasn’t going to bother asking Hatori this time. Anyways, she already knew what he’d say. Since he wasn’t blind and could tell how good it was for Rin to have more people around her that she was at least starting to trust, he’d agree to it. Plus, he knew how stubborn she could be when she’d set her mind to something. 

The clear love and approval in his eyes didn’t hurt either. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Momiji cracked the door open and peaked his head in, “Hello again! Hatori: Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro have arrived and they want to see Rin. Kyo said that Tohru does too, but she’s hiding it so as to not burden anyone. Can they come in?”

Hatori frowned, thinking it over, “I have a few more things to do and it wouldn’t be wise for them to come in while I’m doing them,” he said slowly.

“But afterwards, ja?”

“Provided they don’t get too loud, I don’t see why not. Rin needs to heal and too much noise would interrupt that process.”

“Have them come in one or two at a time,” Mayu suggested. “Just at first. Whoever is quietest should come in first so she can get used to the noise and then have the others come in afterwards.”

“That’s a good idea. Tell them that Kisa and Hiro can visit first. Then Kagura and Tohru. Kyo too, if he wants too. However, they must wait until after I’m done. Also- get Kazuma to bring the portable x-ray machine here.”

Momiji’s mouth dropped open, but he quickly schooled his expression back to one of cheerfulness, “You can rely on me Ha’ri! I’ll take care of everything!” With that, he closed the door and went back into the hallway, presumably to pass along Hatori’s message.

“Don’t speak. For me,” Rin croaked out.

“Unfortunately for you, you’re not in a position to speak for yourself and somebody has to look out for you,” Mayu told her bluntly.

Rin glared at her, but Haru stroked her hair soothingly and murmured, “Mayu-Sensei is right. You need to let yourself rely on people more Rin. You’re not a burden to them. Right Mayu-Sensei?”

“Absolutely. She’s not a burden at all. Even the strongest people have to rely on others sometimes. Especially when they’re hurt.”

Rin didn’t look like she believed them, but nor did she try to argue with them anymore, so Mayu considered it a win.

There was a knock at the door, “I have the portable x-ray machine,” Kazuma said. “As well as protective clothing for Rin.”

“Bring it in,” Hatori said.

The door opened and Kazuma came in, carrying exactly what he said he'd have. Momiji followed behind him, carrying two extra sets of lead garments. Haru reached for both of the extra sets and Momiji passed them to him automatically. Haru helped Rin cover herself with the apron, pants, and one of the arm shields, before completely covering himself in lead garments. Clearly, nothing and nobody was going to separate him from Rin when she needed him so badly. Mayu couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud of him.

Momiji unexpectedly took the last set of lead garments from Kazuma, put them on, and strode over to stand beside the bed in support. Even more unexpectedly, Hatori nor Kazuma protested or attempted to stop him from doing so. Apparently, he was _also _determined to be here for his friend and nothing could stop him either and they knew it.__

__“Thank you Kazuma. Can you stay here for an extra second? I want to check on something on the X-ray machine.”_ _

__“I’d be happy to.”_ _

__Mayu moved the required six feet away as Hatori and Kazuma set everything up, making sure to stay in Rin’s eyeline, her eyes tracking her as she moved._ _

__“I want to keep the machines as far away from Rin’s right side as possible,” Hatori told Kazuma. And, Mayu suspected, to let Rin know exactly what was happening to her as it was happening. “That’d be the safest thing to do, considering the other machines she’s hooked up to.”_ _

__“I understand completely. Will we need to pick up the bed and move her? Perhaps turn it a full 180 degrees so that it’s her right side that’s closer to the wall rather than her left side?”_ _

__Hatori considered it, studying the current placement of the bed. It was currently a meter away from the far left wall and halfway between the front and back of the room. “Yes, that’d be best. Mayu- can you help us? I need you to pick up the head of the bed while Kazuma and I guide the equipment over to the right spots. And Momiji- can you take the foot of the bed?”_ _

__Momiji quickly agreed while Mayu strode back over. Hatori reached for her hand as she passed by, silently squeezing it affectionately. She squeezed back once before taking her spot by Rin and Haru’s heads._ _

__“Where do you want the bed Ha’ri?”_ _

__“I want it a meter further out from the wall than where it is now and turned so that where Rin’s head currently is will be where her feet are and vice versa.”_ _

__Kazuma counted them down from three. They picked up the bed and moved swiftly, but carefully, and within seconds, had completed the task. Haru grimaced while they moved, but Rin’s face showed no signs of distress or discomfort._ _

__“Is that good?” Mayu asked._ _

__“It’s perfect,” Hatori answered. “I’ll get everything set up and take the x-rays. Kazuma- can you go update the others and let them know that everything is going all right and that in a few more minutes, they should be able to come in and visit?”_ _

__“Absolutely,” He promptly left the room, closing the door firmly behind him, but not before Mayu heard multiple people accost him with questions._ _

__“Mayu and Momiji- please stay in the room. I could use the extra hands and eyes.”_ _

__“Do you think something will go wrong?” Momiji asked anxiously._ _

__“I highly doubt it, but it’s not just the physical part I’m worried about. X-rays aren’t a fun experience for anybody and that’s especially so for people who dislike hospitals.”_ _

___Translation: He was worried Rin might get scared and do something that could potentially cause her or somebody else to get injured and he thought that the more people she had in the room that she at least somewhat trusted, the less likely it was that she’d get spooked and act out. ____ _

____Mayu glanced at Momiji. By the look in his eyes, he’d sussed out Hatori’s real meaning too. He quickly got redressed in the lead clothing while Hatori rearranged the portable x-ray machine- which looked like a large yellow box attached to a moving dolly in Mayu’s opinion. Mayu walked towards him, making sure she stayed in Rin’s eyesight the entire time._ _ _ _

____“Anything I can do to help?”_ _ _ _

____“Actually yes. Can you make sure it’s working properly the entire time? The red light should stay steady and the green light should be blinking throughout.”_ _ _ _

____“Red light steady, green light blinking. Got it.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you ready Rin?”_ _ _ _

____Rin gave him an unhappy look, but nodded._ _ _ _

____And with that, they got to work. They worked steadily and carefully- Hatori gently moved and positioned Rin (sometimes with Haru’s help) and then took x-rays of her foot, ankle, lower calf, ribs, hand, wrist, and lower arm. Mayu mostly made sure that the x-ray machine ran smoothly and figured out what was going on when it didn’t before swiftly fixing it. It didn’t take long before the x-rays were complete and Rin, Haru, and Momiji could take off the lead clothing. Mayu took said clothing back to where it belonged (with a little bit of help from Kazuma) while fending off questions from Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, two teenage girls-one younger and one older, and a preteen boy. The older teenage girl - Kagura- was particularly persistent and only let her leave once she assured her that Rin would be okay and that she could start taking visitors as soon as Hatori told Rin the news and gave Mayu the okay to come get them. Which would only happen if she was allowed back into the room. That finally got her to stop blocking the door and allow Mayu back inside._ _ _ _

____“You took awhile,” Rin accused her as soon as she got back into the room._ _ _ _

____Mayu was pleased to hear her speaking in full sentences. It had to mean she was on the mend._ _ _ _

____“I ran into your cousin Kagura. She seems especially anxious about you and wants to make sure that you’re okay. Anyways- Hatori- what’s the verdict? Is Rin going to have to rely on Haru to carry her everywhere for the next few weeks?”_ _ _ _

____Hatori didn’t even crack a smile. “Don’t suggest that. He’ll actually do it. However, it’s not as bad as I anticipated. Your ribs somehow mostly escaped being injured and are just bruised. As did your calf and arm. However, your hand, wrist, and food all have a few fractured bones. The worst of it is your ankle. It’s broken. I’m going to cover everything in light plaster casts tonight, but you’re going to need to stop by my office tomorrow morning so you can get stronger plaster for your ankle, a boot, and crutches. You need these things so please don’t try to fight me on this.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll make sure she’s there,” Haru promised over Rin’s weak protests._ _ _ _

____“Good. Mayu, can you please go let the others know and let Kisa and Hiro in? It’s going to be another twenty minutes or so while I put her bones in casts and it’d be good for them to see her and be with her while I’m doing that.”_ _ _ _

_____Translation: he wanted Rin distracted while he did the not-fun scary thing so she wouldn’t get spooked. ____ _ _ _

______“I’ll get them,” She replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once she stepped outside the room, she was yet again, immediately accosted by Tohru, Kagura, and the two younger ones. Even Kyo strode up, looking concerned. They immediately began asking questions, their voices overlapping and cancelling each other out. She let out a shrill whistle, silencing them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rin’s okay. She has a couple broken bones, but Hatori is taking care of those now. And she was outside for longer than she should’ve been, so Hatori was worried about hypothermia settling in and has hooked her up to a machine that’ll combat that. She’s resting, but can have two additional visitors at a time, provided you don’t get too loud. Kisa and Hiro- you first.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The boy, a kid who couldn’t have been more than twelve, eyed her suspiciously. “What was she doing outside?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re not sure,” Mayu lied. _No reason to traumatize the kid if she didn’t have to. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Really?” He asked disbelievingly. “Hatori doesn’t even have a theory? You know I think you’re lying to me. And I don’t like liars. Especially ones who condescendingly seem to believe that kids can’t handle the truth. And I hate condescending adults. Do you think you’re better than us simply because you’re older?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hiro,” The girl tugged on his arm, “Can you not be mean to Sensei? Maybe she is telling us everything. Or there’s a reason she’s not telling us more. Maybe it’s not her story to tell and she’s trying to protect Rin’s privacy. You don’t know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boy-Hiro- blushed in shame. “You’re right. I’m sorry Kisa. And I’m sorry Sensei. I shouldn’t have let my temper take over.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She smirked in amusement at how quickly Kisa had tamed Hiro. It reminded her a bit of Tohru and Kyo. “It’s all right kid. You’re still growing. Now go on in there and see your friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They didn’t need to be told twice. They shot past her and Mayu made sure to close the door firmly behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So? What really happened to Rin? Who did this to her?” Kagura demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“According to Momiji, she’s been trying to make amends with her parents and had set up a time to have dinner with them. It didn’t go well. Momiji found her outside their house, covered in bruises and scrapes, seemingly tossed out to freeze to death. She’s also got a couple nasty fractures and broken bones on her left side to boot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their reactions were instantaneous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kagura hissed “God fucking damn it,” Tohru gasped out a horrified, “her parents did this to her?”, Kyo’s jaw dropped which quickly turned into a scowl and clenched fists and Shigure…..Shigure’s eyes turned deadly and dangerous. He brought his fingers up to his lips and began rubbing them in a thoughtful manner. Mayu suddenly trusted him even less than normal. He was plotting something and whatever it was wouldn’t be good for somebody._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A loud crash jolted Mayu out of her thoughts. She swiftly turned her head. Struggled to hide her shock. Kagura had strode down to the end of the hall and put her fist through a door. She continued to relentlessly punch and kick it, cursing Rin’s parents as she did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How fucking dare they! Those monsters! Those piece of shit parents! How dare they take it out on her? She couldn’t control that she was born as one of us! Those fuckwads! She is a fucking child. Their child. Those cocksucking, motherfucking, fucking bastards! Those abusive assholes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mayu barely prevented her mouth from dropping open and did her best to maintain a poker face, but judging by the look on Shigure’s face, she hadn’t managed to control her expression completely. At least not from him, although Kyo and Tohru didn’t seem to notice anything. Nor did any of them seem particularly phased by Kagura’s outburst._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve got this,” Kazuma said, “A round or two of fighting should help her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He strode over to her, whispered a few fervent words to Kagura, and while the fight didn’t leave her, she stopped destroying the unlucky door. They strode out of view, with Kazuma talking to her the entire time, a hand firmly on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is there anything I can do to help?” Tohru asked, eyes eager and wide. “I could make some jelly for her to eat later! Or maybe grab her art supplies for her from her apartment?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’d have to ask Hatori if Rin can eat right now, but that’s a great idea for later. As is getting her art supplies,” Mayu answered in her best encouraging, Sensei voice. “For now, the best thing that you can do is just be there for her and show her that people love her and don’t see her as a burden, but instead think she’s a great person with her own unique, positive qualities. Not only right now, but in the future as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tohru’s face turned determined. It was strangely endearing. “I can and will do that. I’ll do it so well that she never has any doubt in her mind that she’s an amazing person ever again!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have every confidence that you will. Better yet, she has other people who love her, so you’ll have help in that department.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Help that Tohru would normally no doubt typically turn down, but perhaps not when it came to helping her friend. Plus, if she’d learned anything about Kyo in the past few months from watching their relationship from a distance, it was that he’d make sure she didn’t overwork herself. He took care of her and she allowed him to in a way she didn’t allow anybody else too. _Huh. _It was similar to how Rin seemed to trust Haru in a way she didn’t trust anybody else.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And both of those girls needed to learn how to let themselves be taken care of more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mayu-Sensei?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mayu barely prevented herself from jumping at the sudden voice and she knew she wasn’t able to completely hide her startled reaction this time. Turned around to see Kisa and Hiro staring up at her- the former covering her mouth to hide what was no doubt a smile at said reaction and the latter studying her with a perceptiveness she admired. She quickly composed herself- straightening her back, smile in place, and a mixture of authority and kindness in her tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes Kisa?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hatori-ojisan is asking for you. Something happened while he was bandaging up Rin Onee-chan. He had Momiji go get some wet towels.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mayu knelt down to her level, “I’m sure whatever it is, it’s not that dangerous. We’ll get this taken care of and Rin will be better soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Will she have to go to the hospital?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mayu hesitated, then decided on the truth, “I’m not sure. But even if she does, I’m sure she’ll still eventually be okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I hope she doesn’t. Hospital stays suck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She chuckled, “Right there with you kid.” She ruffled Kisa’s hair before standing back up and striding inside. “Sorry about the wait,” She said to Hatori once inside the room again, “Kisa’s worried.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hatori looked up from Rin, who had been turned over onto her stomach, was laying head to toe on top of Haru, and had had her shirt taken off and was now sporting a brace on her wrist and a cast on her foot and ankle. “She’s right to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m fine,” Rin insisted, but her speech was slurred._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stop talking. You’re wasting energy you don’t have. Plus, patients who hide injuries from me lose whatever say they had before in determining just how “fine” they are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Momiji strode into the room, handing Mayu a couple of wet hand towels, and then strode back out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He said he needed a break,” Haru said, explaining Momiji’s actions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________There’s more to it. Has to be, judging by the look on his face. But that wasn't important right now. She'd get him to open up to her later, if he wanted to. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s the problem?” She asked, bringing the towels over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And immediately saw what problem was. One large gash and two smaller ones covered Rin's back. The largest one was between her shoulder blades and the smaller ones along her lower ribs. All of them were bleeding profusely. The one between her shoulder blades looked old and had been reopened, while the others were fresh. Gravel had gotten into all of them and Hatori was using tweezers to carefully clean it out of the older wound. She made a hissing noise in the back of her throat. Placed the towels on the newer wounds. Ran back outside. Grabbed her purse. Grabbed the first aid kit from it. Ran back inside, handing it to Hatori._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you,” He said, without looking away from Rin’s back. “I didn’t think to bring my sewing kit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“To be fair, somebody decided to be an idiot and not tell you about the injuries on her back,” She responded with faux annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rin glared at her, but Haru chuckled, and Hatori’s lips twitched just the slightest bit. _Good. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Is there anything else you need me to do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes- I need you to clean the newer wounds while I re-stitch up the older one. Also, this is going to hurt her, but she’s refusing to allow me to numb the area. She’s going to flinch-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I won’t,” Rin interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She’s going to flinch and that could mess up the stitches,” Hatori continued like she hadn’t spoken. He finished picking the gravel from the first wound and began threading a needle. “Obviously, Haru’s going to help,” He gestured to Haru’s and Rin’s clenched hands, “but I need you to _gently _hold her back and sides while you clean her wounds.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Translation: he needed her to be a steadying and comforting presence to Rin rather than one that made her feel trapped. She could do that. Rub her back, stroke her hair, and make her feel loved like an older sister might. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Got it. Which one do you want me to clean first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Left side, if you would. That one’s more serious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“On it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Mayu grabbed a few wipes, a pair of tweezers, antiseptic, and a cup to put the gravel in. Got into position. Hatori met her eyes, nodded, and they began to work simultaneously. Rin hissed. Buried her head into Haru’s neck and clenched his hands until they were white, but Haru’s expression remained unchanging- love, devotion, and worry written all over it. Hatori and Mayu worked silently, communicating with looks and touches. It didn’t take her long to finish cleaning both wounds, but instead of leaving like Rin clearly expected her to, she stayed, keeping gentle, but steady hands on Rin’s back and head while Hatori stitched her up. He worked carefully, but swiftly, and even though Rin’s face stayed in a seemingly permanent grimace, she never cried out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That’s it. You’re all finished,” Mayu whispered as Hatori tied off the last thread. “You did so good. You’re such a brave, strong girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She is incredibly strong,” Hatori agreed, “but she’s going to have to avoid sleeping on her back for the next few days or else she’ll risk reopening the stitches.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Not a problem,” Haru answered for her. “I’ll stay here and she’ll sleep on top of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Is that comfortable?” Mayu asked unthinkingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Must be. She’s an octopus. Wraps all her limbs around me and won’t let go.” Rin slapped him weakly at that. “What? Did you not want me to tell them that? Why not? It’s adorable.” She lifted her head and glared at him, but there was no heat in her gaze. Then quickly placed her head back onto his chest and nuzzled into his neck. Now _that _was adorable. “Anyway: can she see the others now? She’ll never admit it, but I know she wants to. She’s good friends with them. Especially Tohru and Hiro. And she’s gonna want to prove to Hiro and Kisa that she’s fine. They heard her cry when Tori-san accidentally poked at her gashes.” She pushed herself away from him at that, but didn’t make it further than two inches before she collapsed back onto him, glaring at him and making unhappy noises the whole time. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You can’t show them any weakness or accidentally worry them or let them see you as the cuddly panda bear you are. I’ll make sure you’re in a position you find acceptable. But can the rest come in?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sitting up,” Rin insisted. “And no Shigure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hatori frowned at that, “You’ll need to be supported if you’re going to sit up. I don’t want you trying to do it on your own. However, I agree that allowing the others in would be wise right now, provided they don’t get rambunctious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“They’ll stay calm,” Haru assured him. “And if any of them get to loud, I’ll kick them out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Of that I have no doubt. But Rin- are you _sure _you're feeling up for it?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She considered it, then nodded. “Company would be nice,” She admitted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“All right, but first let’s get you situated.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________With a little bit of help from Mayu, Hatori and Haru moved Rin into a position she found acceptable. They moved the bed back against the wall and Haru and Rin both sat up, but with Rin leaning against him, her right shoulder touching his left arm while his right hand stayed her on her lower back, supporting her there, but hidden from view. Once that was done, Hatori and Mayu went back into the hall. They were immediately swarmed by the others, with Kagura and Hiro demanding an update, Kisa and Tohru asking if Rin felt okay, Kyo looking just generally anxious, and Momiji asking if there was anything he could do to help. Shigure and Kazuma stayed back, but there was a protective look in both of their eyes, but while Kazuma’s was tinted with gentleness, there was a danger to Shigure’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hatori held up a hand to silence them, “She’s all right and on the mend. You guys are allowed to visit her- all at once this time- _provided _you don’t get loud. Rin needs calm energy around her right now. Anything else would be overwhelming.” At that, they immediately silenced, even Kagura. “Can you do that?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yes Tori-san,” Momiji replied for all of them. “Whatever Rin needs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Then it’s settled. And no pity. You know how she hates it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He opened the door and one by one, they walked through it, all gentleness, support, and love without a hint of pity. Kyo was the last one through and he shut the door firmly behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Will we be able to hear them if they get too loud?” Mayu asked, feeling her grip on her feelings slowly slipping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Only if somebody starts shouting. However, these walls are fairly thick. I’ll check in on them in a few minutes,” Kazuma replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She grabbed Hatori by his suit lapels. Pushed him against the wall. Buried her face into his chest. Hatori wrapped his arms around her instinctively and she finally allowed her Sensei persona to drop and she did what she’d been tempted to do ever since Momiji first arrived with Rin- burst into tears and started sobbing into his chest, soaking his suit jacket with her tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. As I knew it was going to be tbh. I honestly have no idea if Hatori would have access to and/or be able to do all the things he did outside without taking her to a hospital, but it's my fic so I'm making it work. 
> 
> As always: love y'all and kudos and comments feed the writer fuel!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayu's got some words for the adult Sohmas and questions about what happened to Rin. And she's going to be damned if they're not answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I was going to end this at six chapters, but then another, last, chapter popped into my head and I figured it'd be a better way to wrap this story up. Plus, I'm a little superstitious and like the number 7 more than the number 6

Hatori rubbed her back as her tears flowed freely. She clenched his jacket in her fists and he whispered soothing words into her ear, “She’s all right now. She’s not in any danger anymore. Her parents can’t hurt her and they never will again.”

“Yeah, but they _did_ ,” she cried. “They destroyed her confidence and her trust and her self-image and they tried to fucking _break_ her. Their own fucking _daughterany!!_ You don’t hurt people like that! You especially don’t abuse your kids. They’re evil.” She punched his chest to emphasize her point, “They’re evil bastards, got it?”

“I do understand and I quite agree with you.”

“Worse yet, they brainwashed her into thinking she deserved their abuse! She _still_ believes it! It's sad and evil and horrible and heartbreaking and somebody just needs to give her a goddamn hug and make her believe that she didn’t deserve any of the bullshit they put her through!”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you may have made her start to see that. I’ve never seen her start to trust somebody as quickly as she started to trust her. Except maybe Tohru-san. And a lot of why she’s starting to trust you is because you told her what you’ve just told me.”

She hiccupped, starting to get her emotions under control, “But Seriously: what is wrong with people? What the _fuck_ is it with your family and having horrible, abusive parents?”

Hatori tensed beneath her, “I’m not sure I know what you mean by that.”

She pulled back to glare at him, “Don’t patronize me Hatori. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Kyo and Yuki had their parent-teacher conferences with me last year. And there’s gotta be a reason you showed up instead of Momiji’s father for his this year when I damn well know the man is alive and well.”

“He only volunteered to go to see your pretty face!” Shigure interjected in a sing-song voice, “And aren’t you glad he did? You two got together because of it!”

Both Hatori and Mayu glared at him, but before either of them could respond, somebody cleared their throat and caught everybody’s attention. The four of them turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway, observing the scene in front of him impassively. 

“Yuki. How nice to see you,” Kazuma greeted.

He grimaced, “I’m sorry I’m so late. My phone died during the Student Council Meeting and we decided to go to Kakeru’s to hang out afterwards.”

“How'd you find out about what happened?”

“Apparently, Machi and Haru exchanged phone numbers a while back. He texted her that something had happened to Rin and she told me. I left as soon as I got the message.”

Shigure jerked his head towards the closed door, “She’s in there.”

“Can I go in?”

“Yes. Provided you stay quiet and don’t overwhelm her,” Hatori replied.

“Tell her “hello” from me, that I miss her company, and would love for her to come visit me again sometime, will you?” Shigure added.

Yuki beamed at him, “How about you go jump off a cliff?”

“It was worth a shot,” He muttered as Yuki strode down the hall, opened the bedroom door, and walked in, closing the door firmly behind him. And leaving the adults alone yet again.

Mayu shoved her face into her hands, “He witnessed my breakdown. He’s never going to look at me the same way again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shigure reassured her, “He’s witnessed a lot of my breakdowns and he’s never thought any different of me because of it.”

She glared at him, “One: do both of us the favor and don’t lie to me like that ever again. It insults both of our intelligences. Two: you mean with complete disgust? Yeah, I’d rather he never look at me that way, please and thank you.”

“It’s all right,” Hatori said, gently taking her face into his hands. “Yuki understands that people are multifaceted. He’s not going to think any less of you as a teacher for having a breakdown when you thought there weren’t any kids around. If anything, he’ll respect you more now that he knows that you have a more emotional side that you keep under wraps around him and the other children.”

She sniffled once, “Good. That’s good. But seriously: what the hell happened to that girl?”

“She was abused,” Shigure replied. “Badly.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah no fucking shit. But you’re a big and powerful family. Why didn’t you do anything?” It came out as more accusatory than she meant it to.

“We had no idea that anything was going on,” Hatori admitted. “Her family seemed happy from the outside. Her parents never showed any outward anger. At least not in public. They seemed genuinely happy when she was young, but that had to have changed at some point. I’m not sure when since they never presented anything but a happy façade to us. All I know is that when she was ten years old, I got a call from the main house, saying that I needed to come to the hospital as she’d been sent there with horrific injuries. Ones that only I could set and heal. She wouldn’t let anybody else near her.”

“And you….what just let her go back afterwards?” 

Shigure gave her a dark look, “Of course not. What kind of people do you take us for?”

“Individually or on the whole?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? We’re not evil you know.”

She refused to back down, “Hatori isn’t. Ayame isn’t. Kazuma isn’t. The kids certainly aren’t. You are, but I think you genuinely care about Rin in whatever twisted way you can. But there’s something about your clan that’s dark. Twisted. Manipulative and sadistic even. I don’t think I’ve ever met a clan that’s had as many abusive parents as much as yours has. And I’ve met a lot of families over the years.”

Everybody around her tensed and she _knew_ she’d hit on something. Kazuma looked between her, Hatori, and Shigure and finally spoke, “I’ll go make some tea, shall I? Help clear the atmosphere a little?” He didn’t wait for an answer before turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen, leaving the other three adults on their own.

Shigure turned his gaze from her to Hatori, “You girlfriend is a perceptive one Ha-san. Perhaps you should be more careful around her. Or more open.”

“I’m well aware of my girlfriend’s strengths, and I don’t need you of all people to give me relationship advice,” Hatori snapped.

“Testy there, are you?” Shigure smirked.

Hatori glared at him in response and then turned to Mayu, “It’s true that things are often….difficult in our family. However, they’ve been changing recently for the better.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” 

“That’s not a conversation for here. I’ll tell you everything in the car on the way home, I promise.”

She studied him, saw nothing but sincerity on his face, “Fine. I’m going to hold you to it. But what about Rin? What happened to her after you discovered she was being abused?”

“We took her out of that situation immediately. At least we did once it became abundantly clear that it was indeed abuse and not her being a particularly clumsy child. It was decided that she’d live with Kagura.”

“And her parents....what? There were no consequences for their actions?”

Shigure’s dangerous smile was back, “Ohhh there were plenty of consequences for their actions. Ones that I’m certain they weren’t expecting.”

She eyed him wearily, “Do I even want to know what you did?”

“Let’s just say they learned what happens when somebody messes with one of our own.” He glanced down at her with dark eyes, “I’m very protective of Rin you know. She’s always been like a little sister to me. Especially when she was younger.”

“Would you please stop trying to scare my girlfriend?” Hatori placed a protective arm around her, pulling her back against his chest.

“Oh don’t get so worked up. She’s made of strong stuff and can handle it.”

Mayu ignored the exchange, “If you have such a close relationship with her then why does she seem to despise you?”

He sighed dramatically, “An unfortunate consequence of some of my more recent choices. Don’t worry. I didn’t harm her directly or cause her to be harmed.”

“No, you only aligned yourself with somebody who did,” Hatori snapped.

“Oh don’t act like you’re completely innocent in all this Ha-san. You did as well. Perhaps not to the same extent, but you did.”

“I had no choice in the matter, which you very well know.”

“Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night.”

Hatori and Shigure were glared at each other. 

_Okay. Time to step in before there was bloodshed._

She groaned theatrically, “I’ve already had to deal with one Sohma-Bullshit scene today what with Haru being ready to kill Rin’s parents. Don’t tell me I’m about to have to deal with another because you two can’t get your shit together and stop having whatever fucked up, silent battle this is.” 

That, combined with the fact that Kazuma chose that moment to reenter the room, carrying a tray of tea, broke the tension. Shigure chuckled and Hatori relaxed. She examined his face to make sure that he was really okay, and he grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together, drawing her even closer to him. If that was possible.

“I’m fine. We’re fine. Really.” 

“Yeah, you needn’t worry Mayu-chan!” Shigure sing-songed. “We bicker like this all the time!”

Mayu frowned, but didn’t comment. She’d seen their “friendly bickering” before. This wasn’t anything like that. It was obvious that it’d be wise to not bring it up again, lest the two friends get into a real fight.

“So Kagura’s family took Rin in? Do they have a sister-like relationship?”

“Yes and no,” Kazuma replied. “They certainly fought like them, but Rin doesn’t trust easily and wouldn’t let anybody, sans Haru, in for those first few years. So Kagura eventually got tired of trying to convince her to talk to her. It’s only recently that they’ve become close and became proper friends. It’s been a lovely change. Their new relationship has helped both of them.”

“Got it. And how are you connected to all of this?”

“I’m merely the Martial Arts Sensei that tries to create a safe space for all of them to grow and stay and heal. They need it and I like doing it.”

Mayu took a sip of her tea so as not to have to respond to that. She could tell he meant it, but she could also tell that he wasn’t telling her everything. None of them were. But Hatori had promised her that he’d tell her later and she was going to trust that. She still had questions regarding Rin’s situation. “So you didn’t know anything, but you must’ve suspected something. There’s always signs, even if they’re subtle.” She turned to Hatori, “Right?”

He hesitated before answering her. “I’m not going to lie. As her doctor, I believed there were things she and her family weren’t telling us. But Rin refused to let anybody in. And without confirmation, we were powerless to do much.”

She huffed. That sounded like a bullshit excuse to her.

“Don’t think so lowly of us lovely Mayu,” Shigure chimed in. “At least not of Hatori. He always made excuses for why she had to stay overnight for her doctors’ appointments and during big family events. Naturally, I helped with that. Oh and with making sure her parents knew there were people looking out for her.”

“Why didn’t you do more?”

“We feared that if we let on what we suspected the abuse would get worse. None of us were willing to risk that,” Hatori replied while checking his watch. “It’s been about an hour since I’ve let them into Rin’s room. Also, it’s getting late and the kids have school tomorrow. I’m going to check in on them. Mayu? Kazuma-san? Would you mind coming into the room with me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Sure, no problem.”

He knocked on the door and before cracking it open, “I’m coming in. Kazuma-san and Mayu Sensei are with me.” He entered the room with the other two following him. Kyo, Yuki, and Hiro all immediately looked up at them, pausing what they were doing, but the others didn’t stop their chatter. Mayu swore she heard at least three different overlapping conversations. Luckily, none of them sounded argumentative. 

The kids had situated themselves haphazardly around Rin. Tohru was on her right side with Kisa sitting in front of her. Rin had laid her head on Tohru’s shoulder. Hiro was sitting crisscross applesauce in front of Haru with Rin’s left leg laying on his lap. Momiji laid in front of all of them, almost falling off the bed, and holding Rin’s right hand in his. Kagura had maneuvered herself so that she was behind Rin, supporting her back with her arms crossed protectively over Rin’s chest. And Yuki and Kyo were off on the side, sitting beside Haru and Tohru respectively. While Kyo was having an animated conversation with Kagura and Tohru, Yuki seemed to be observing the scene in front of him rather than contributing to the conversation. 

“Hello Hatori, Kazuma-Sensei, and Shiraki-Sensei. What's going on?” Yuki asked.

“I need to check the hemodialysis machine and show Kazuma and Haru how to use it, should it need to be checked again overnight. I’m also going to add another couple of layers of plaster to her casts so that they’re stronger and less likely to break in the night.”

“Is that something they actually need to be worried about?” Mayu asked.

“I don’t suspect so, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Haru- is it safe to assume you’ll be sleeping here tonight?”

Rin clutched at Haru’s arm at the question. Tight enough that it had to hurt, but he didn’t seem to notice. “I’m staying here,” He confirmed. “After all: Rin needs body heat, doesn’t she?”

“That’s correct. She’s mostly fine, but we’re not completely out of the woods yet. Also, Mayu will assist me and Kazuma will be watching, so that he needs what to do just in case. “As for the rest of you - it’s getting late and you should be heading home soon.”

The protests at that statement were immediate and loud, with Kagura and Hiro being especially passionate in their feelings. Kazuma stepped forward and held up a hand. The children quieted almost at once. The power he had over them was impressive. _I need to learn how to do that._

“Hatori-san is right. It’s almost eleven o'clock and all of you have school in the morning.”

“I don’t,” Kagura contradicted. “My first class isn’t until the afternoon.”

“Nevertheless, it’s late and Kisa and Hiro need somebody to help them get home safe. Plus, I don’t have the room for all of you to sleep over and I’m sure your parents are getting worried. You can come visit Rin tomorrow.”

There was more grumbling at that, but the children seemed to finally accept the ruling of the adults and started to say their “good-byes”. Most of them did at least. There was a spark of rebelliousness in Hiro’s and Kagura’s eyes that she didn’t trust.

“And don’t even think about skipping!” Mayu ordered. “I’ll know and I’ll report you for it.”

“How will you know if you don’t teach at our school?” Hiro challenged her.

“I’m a teacher. I have my ways.”

He eyed her suspiciously, but seemed to accept it. One by one, they said their “good-byes” and left until it was just Haru, Rin, Kazuma, Mayu, and Hatori.

“So teach- does the “no skipping” rule apply to me as well?” Haru inquired.

“Nope. I’ll let your teachers know you had a family emergency. I'll get Momiji to bring you your homework.”

“Thank you Sensei.”

“You’re welcome. But I expect to see you back in school on Monday. If you’re not there, I’m coming here and dragging you down there myself. Understood?”

He chuckled, “Yes Sensei.”

“Mayu? Can you come help me with this?” Hatori called over. Instead of answering, she strode over to him and put her hands where he directed her to, making sure to be extra careful with the machine. There were a lot of breakable parts and it’d be _really_ bad if her clumsy side came out to play right now. “Kazuma and Haru- I want you to pay close attention to what I’m about to do. You’re going to have to do it yourself every two to three hours after I leave. If you do this correctly, she should be fine to be removed from the machine by tomorrow sometime between noon and two pm. But come straight to me afterwards and I’ll do an evaluation on her right before her follow-up appointment. Actually- now that I think of it, it’d be better if I came to you instead and we had her follow-up here.”

“What if you’re busy?” Haru asked.

“I won’t be. The only thing I have of any urgency is a couple of early appointments. Paperwork can always be put off until later.”

“That is a sentence I’d never thought I’d hear from you,” Mayu commented jokingly.

He glared playfully at her while smiling gently, “Don’t tease me. I don’t appreciate it.”

“Yes you do. Now- what do you need me to do?”

And with that, the two of them got to work, checking and resetting the Hemodialysis Machine, rechecking Rin’s casts and stitches, setting up a machine to monitor her breathing throughout the night, and redoing her IV. At one point, Mayu left and made some tea for Rin, making sure that it was as hot as she could possibly get it without risking Rin getting any burns from it. All in all, the whole process took another half-hour or so. But eventually it was over and it was finally time for them to leave.

“Make sure she drinks plenty of hot liquids as well. Caffeine free hot tea is best, but hot chocolate and anything else without caffeine is also good. Make sure she stays hydrated.”

“I’m right here,” Rin protested.

“You’re also just now learning how to let people take care of you so I’d feel better if somebody else knew what to look for, in case you decide to hide your symptoms.”

“I’m on it,” Haru promised.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else,” He smiled gently at the two kids. “But it’s time for Mayu and I to leave. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rin looked up at Mayu, “And you? Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Sure. I’ll stop by after work.” Rin didn’t look convinced. Mayu was determined to remedy that. She walked over to the girl and kneeled down, “I promise I’ll come by after school lets out. If I don’t, you’re welcome to sic Haru on me. I’m certain he wouldn’t let me get away with disappointing you.”

“You’re right about that. I wouldn’t stop harassing you until you stopped by. Hell, I’ll get Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki in on it.”

“See? And I’d listen. If only to get them to stop their nagging.” Rin smiled weakly. “There we go. You’ve got people who’ve got your back. People who care about you. All those cousins who came to make sure you’re okay and Hatori who took care of you tonight. And I hope that you’re starting to learn that I care about you too. I’ll prove it if I have to. But for now: Hatori and I have to leave.” She hesitated, but then continued, “Would you like a hug?”

Mayu waited while Rin considered it. And waited. And waited. After more than five minutes, Rin tentatively held her arms out. Mayu walked up to her and hugged her tightly, just how she remembered her mother doing whenever she’d had a particularly rough day. Rin _sank_ into her arms, her body going loose and finally letting go of the tension that’d never quite fully left her since she’d met her. When Mayu tried to pull back after a few minutes, Rin clung to her and murmured, “Just a little bit longer, please.”

_Well who was she to deny a request like that?_

Eventually, Rin pulled back and leaned against Haru who immediately put his own arms around her, hugging her to his chest. 

“Thank you Mayu-Sensei,” He murmured.

“It’s nothing. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon,” She reiterated.

Hatori smiled kindly and quickly said his own “good-byes”, placing his hand gently upon Rin’s arm as he did so, and accepting a half-hug from Haru. They left the room, said good-bye to Kazuma, and left the house. As soon as they got into the car, Mayu turned on him.

“So I have a few questions and you promised you’d answer them.”

He sighed resignedly, “That I did. And I will. What are your questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and kudos, comments, and feedback fuels my writer's soul!


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayu's got some more difficult questions. Hatori's got answers, but Mayu can't entirely believe what she's hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

“Well…..” 

She started off hesitantly, not exactly sure how to bring it up. How _did_ a person bring something up like that? She was going to sound insane. The whole situation was cruel and weird, but this had to be the weirdest part. She must’ve misheard her. Rin couldn’t have meant what it sounded like she’d meant. Right?

Right?

“Yes?” Hatori prompted.

_Fuck it. Just bite the bullet and ask._

“Rin said something that confused me. She said that her parents hated her because she was the horse. That she was a bad horse and it made her a burden to them. And that she was unwanted because of it. She said it a couple of times. What the hell did she mean by that?”

She waited for Hatori to contradict her. To tell her that Rin must’ve been confused. Instead, he sighed and looked over at her with such intensity and worry that she had to resist the urge to reach out and smooth the lines on his face, knowing it'd only distract him from whatever it was that he was about to tell her.

“What I’m going to tell you is going to sound a bit….unbelievable. But please try to keep an open mind.”

His eyes flickered with fear and she stopping resisting the urge. She reached out and held his face in one hand. He leaned into her touch before kissing her palm and taking her hand off of his face. He kept their fingers entangled, driving with one hand. His eyes deliberately staying on the road as he did so. As if he was afraid to look at her. 

“What do you know about the myth of the Chinese Zodiac?”

Well _that_ wasn’t where she was expecting this conversation to go.

“Why?”

“Humor me. Please.”

“Not much. Just that there was a banquet of some sort. Involving an important king. And that a bunch of animals were invited, but the only ones that showed up were the twelve from the myth. Oh! And that your zodiac sign is supposed to determine your personality traits and stuff like that. I’ve always thought that was bullshit since I’m the year of the tiger and don’t have any of the personality traits I’m “supposed” to have.”

He chuckled, “I disagree. You are a teacher, so you’re a protector of children in your own right. And I find you to be _very_ lively, friendly, and mesmerizing.”

“Thank you.” She waited for him to continue. When he didn’t she prompted him, “But that wasn't the reason you asked me that, was it?”

He sighed again, “No. It wasn’t.”

Then he told her. He told her the whole story. Of the zodiac animals and a god who'd held a lavish banquet for them. Of an ostracized cat, punished for his desire for freedom. Of an old promise because God and the animals. Of a never-ending banquet. And how what was once a promise had turned into a curse and how this curse was connected to his family for a very long time, but had recently broken. And how that curse affected the children afflicted with it. And how it affected their families. And the more he spoke the more insane he sounded. 

But also, the more certain things she’d noticed over the years started to make sense.

“How did you know which animal each person was cursed with?” She challenged, not ready to believe him. “Did this “god” tell you? Or did you all have a constant animal companion that only the members of your family could see?”

“No. Nothing as easy or simple as that. Whenever one of us got ill-physically or emotionally- we’d turn into the animal spirit that we were cursed with. Although we did attract whatever animal it was that we hosted the spirit of. If there were any nearby, they’d find us and follow us around,”

“So that’s why….” She murmured, remembering Kyo’s first day and the cats that had inexplicably come to him despite his obvious dislike of them. “Is that why only you were allowed take care of them? Just in case they transformed because they were too sick to stay in their human form?”

“Well there was that. But there was another way the curse revealed itself.”

“Hmmm?” She murmured, still trying to make sense of it. 

“Whenever we hugged a member of the opposite sex we’d turn into whatever animal it was that we were possessed by. With the exception being if we hugged somebody who was also a zodiac member. You can imagine how much of a danger crowds were to us. Accidents happened occasionally, despite our best efforts to prevent them. But because of that, we couldn’t have anybody else, at least not somebody of the opposite sex, taking care of any of our's, especially Rin’s worst injuries. If they’d accidentally reached over and hugged her….” He winced at the idea.

“She’d turn into a literal horse? That _would_ be a problem. Having a horse loose in the hospital.” 

He nodded, but didn’t reply.

“And her parents hated her because of it? Because she was born with the zodiac horse? Or because of all the challenges that having a zodiac child came with?” She asked incredulously. 

Another nod, “I believe it was a mixture of the two.”

“But why? It’s not like she asked to be born with a zodiac spirit.”

Resignation crept into his eyes, “Unfortunately, her parents’ reactions weren’t that uncommon among the parents of zodiac children.”

Her eyes flashed to him and she knew he saw the question in them. The one she didn’t want to ask. The one about him and _his_ family.

“Luckily for me, my line has been the Sohma family doctor for generations, so my parents knew I might be a Zodiac Child before my mother even became pregnant with me."

_Okay. So he didn't have to deal with any abusive parental bullshit. That was good at least._

He continued gingerly, "But with how…..secretive it is, that’s the exception rather than the rule. The majority of our parents didn't even know there was a curse until their child was born hosting a spirit. Furthermore, most people just aren’t equipped to handle everything that comes with raising a zodiac child. It’s not just their inability to hug them or go out into crowds. Although that is a large part of it. I imagine having to keep their child’s condition a secret from all but their closest family members is another. It’s not an easy life.”

She thought of how cruely Yuki’s and Ayame’s mother spoke to them. How Yuki seemed to lose his ability to speak when she was around. How Ayame somehow became _more_ flamboyant in her presence, almost as if he was wearing a mask around her. Of how what little she knew about Kyo’s biological dad seemed to indicate that he was a cruel man. Of how indifferent Haru’s mother had been that time she’d had to have a meeting with her after Haru had destroyed a classroom. And of how Momiji’s dad had refused to come with him to his parent-teacher conference this year, leading to Hatori having to do it instead. 

Yet, despite how everything suddenly made sense, she still didn’t entirely believe him. Partially because she didn’t _want_ to. But that didn’t change their parents’ behavior.

“And so their zodiac child suffers for their parent’s weakness,” She whispered angrily.

“And so their zodiac child suffers for their parent’s weakness,” Hatori agreed. He stopped at a red light and stared at her, “You’re taking this surprisingly well. You’re a lot calmer than I thought you’d be.”

“Oh no. Don’t be mistaken. I’m freaking the fuck out on the inside. But this explains _so much_ about you and your family.”

“Such as?”

“Well- firstly why the _hell_ all of the kids shy away from affection from the opposite sex. Yuki literally _pushed_ a girl away when he tried to hug her back in his first year. Yet he’s always been comfortable with physical affection from Manabe. But he didn’t start hugging even Honda til this past year, despite being close to her.”

“Manabe?”

“Kakeru Manabe. The Vice President of the Student Council.”

“Ahhh.”

She knew that this whole situation was crazy, but now that she had all the pieces that allowed her to connect the dots of the insanity that was their family, she couldn’t stop talking and unfortunately for her, Hatori didn’t try to interrupt her.

“But it’s not just him! I expected it from Kyo since he’s a bit prickly, but these past few months him and Honda have been even more stuck together at the hip than usual and are a lot more openly affectionate. I thought it was just them finally getting together, but this adds another layer to it. As for Haru- He’s always been physically affectionate with his cousins while shying away from affection from others. But lately he hasn’t shied away from it as much and even seems to accept it from girls that he’s friends with. Not to mention Momiji! That kid fucking confused me. Cause he’s so joyful and friendly and _open_. Yet he was _always_ always careful to not get too close to girls. At first, I thought it was ‘cause he was trying to respect their boundaries, but there’d be times when one went to hug him and he’d always playfully duck out of the way. Nowadays I don’t see him going more than a couple of weeks without hugging some girl. He’s gotten even more popular than he already was! And it’s not just the kids! You’ve all become so much more open and free over these past few months. I knew _something_ had changed. I just didn’t know what.”

As she talked, she knew she sounded insane. Hell, part of her still thought she was insane and that at some point, Hatori was going to pause her and tell her that he’d been joking. That Shigure and/or Ayame had put him up to it, and he’d agreed to it for whatever reason. But he never did. And so she continued her rambling.

“But it’s not just that! I can’t remember the amount of times I’ve asked what you, Shigure, or Ayame, what your relationship to another Sohma was and you just vaguely replied with “cousin”. I always wondered how you guys could know each other so well and for so long despite not your parents not being siblings. And how you all seemed to understand each other on a deeper level than you did anybody else. And don’t say it’s just “friends-since-childhood thing.” You guys understand each other on a level that's deeper than _anything_ I've ever seen before. Not to mention the fact that you’re all so different, personality and values wise. You yourself have _never_ been comfortable with me, or anybody else for that matter, calling Shigure and Ayame your “best friends”, but nor did you contradict anybody who calls them that either. And this even explains how when you were with Kana, I never once caught you hugging her, even during that time I stumbled across you having a private moment. But you hug me all the time!” 

He tensed at the name and she immediately wished that she hadn’t said anything. Despite the fact that they’d been broken up for years, and she _knew_ Hatori had gotten over her at least a year before he and Mayu ever got together, it was still a tender subject. At least it was for her. She’d never quite forgiven the head of the Sohma clan for what they’d done to the two of them and how they’d ruined their happiness.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Forget I brought that up.” 

“It’s fine.” He brought their interlocked hands up to his lips and kissed hers. “I’m over it. Have been for a while. I have everything I need to be happy here with me. You no longer need to cry for me. Although I appreciate it when you do.”

She blushed and glared at him, “Don’t tease me.”

“I wasn’t.” But the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips betrayed him. “But, like I said earlier, I’ll answer all of your questions-even the more difficult ones.”

“Okay….so did Kana know? About you? About your family?” She asked the questions tenderly.

He squeezed her hand and took a deep breath, “Yes, she knew about me. She found out by accident one day. She was about to fall and I reached out to grab her and-” he winced

“You transformed.”

“Yes.”

“How’d she react?”

“Surprisingly well. Different than how you’re reacting, but that’s to be expected as you’re completely different people. When that happened, the whole story inevitably spilled out. So yes, she knew about the others as well. At least: she knew that other members of my family had zodiac spirits. She never asked which ones though. I think she thought the less she knew, the better. At the time, I was inclined to agree with her.” His eyes flashed from the road to hers, a knowing look in them, “There’s something else you wanted to ask.”

_Was she that obvious? Probably. At least to him. He knew her so well nowadays._

“It’s a bit of a sensitive question.”

“Ask away. I’ve over everything that happened. Have been for a while now.”

_But how did a person get over losing an eye? How does somebody get over being abused by the head of their family while still being forced to take care of them day in and day out? Could somebody get over that?_

“You mentioned how even other family members of a zodiac child weren’t allowed to know that they were cursed. That it was a secret to anybody who wasn’t directly related to them.”

“Yes?”

“Is that why what happened to Kana happened? Did the head of the family somehow find out that _she’d_ found out and punished you for it?” 

Hatori winced _yet again_ and she _yet again_ immediately wished she could take the question back. 

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. Forget I even asked.”

“Don’t apologize. And to answer your question: no that wasn’t the reason why what happened happened. That’s another long story that’s not entirely mine to tell as there were many things that contributed to that. But, if you want, I’ll take you to meet the other person involved, and have them tell their side of the story. Once they’re ready to tell it.”

It was a genuine offer, but one she could tell hurt him to make. And one she didn’t know if she’d ever take him up on. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what type of person could do what they’d done to Hatori and Kana and others and still look at themselves in the mirror everyday.

“Maybe. But only if you want me to know,” She said instead.

“I do. Eventually. Just not yet.”

“Understandable. You’ve already revealed a shit-ton about your history and your family tonight.” _Time to change the tone of the conversation._ “Was everybody else I’ve met from your large as fuck clan cursed with a zodiac animal?” 

“Everybody except for Kazuma-san, yes,” He replied matter-of-factly.

The car suddenly stopped and Hatori put on the break and turned it off. _Shit. Were they already home?_ Mayu had been so focused on their conversation that she hadn’t bothered to keep track of where they were. She looked out the window and was surprised to find that somehow, during their conversation, they had indeed arrived at their apartment complex. 

Hatori continued, “He had a close family member who was a zodiac member. His grandfather. So he’s known about it since he was a child. But somebody could overhear us, so we should pause our conversation. We can continue it inside, if you’d like to?” He offered as he got out of the car and walked over to her side.

“Oh come on!” She protested, “Nobody will know what we’re talking about!”

“Be that as it may, it’d be unwise to continue it where anybody could overhear, lest they somehow figure it out or think we’re insane.”

“Nobody’s going to figure it out! And I already think you and your family are insane. Have for a while now.” 

He narrowed his eyes minutely and she smiled to let him know that she was teasing, 

“It still wouldn’t be a good idea. People are…. uneasy about things they don’t understand.”

She snorted. That was an understatement. But she wasn’t letting it go that easily, “Yeah, but I’ve got a few ideas as to who might be whom. I need you to tell me whether or not I’m right”

His eyes danced with amusement as he interlocked their fingers, “Such as?”

She smirked, “You just said we shouldn’t have this conversation outside as somebody might overhear.”

“Yes, but I’ve now realized that you were right when you said that nobody will know what we’re talking about. Plus, I’m curious to hear your theories.”

“And you’ll tell me whether or not I’m right?” His replying grin was uncharacteristically mischievous and she groaned in frustration as they began ascending the stairs, “Okay. Well Kyo _had_ to have been the cat. And Haru was the cow.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Like I said earlier: whenever there was a stray cat in the area, it found its way to him. But he seemed annoyed by them more than anything else. I don’t even think he _likes_ cats. As for Haru: you’ve _seen_ his hair. Nobody naturally has white hair with black undertones. Yet all of you insisted that he did. Even the former Student Council President was adamant about that when the teachers brought it up with him during a meeting.” 

Hatori raised an eyebrow at that. 

“We figured there was a story there. But we also figured it’d be best not to ask.”

“Knowing Haru, that was probably wise. And you’re correct. About both of them.”

She didn’t reply, but a pleased smile made its way onto her face, “And Momiji: with all that energy he has he’s got to be the bunny rabbit. And Ayame and Yuki have to be the rat and the snake or vice versa. They’ve both got the hair color for either and the natural charm that a snake is supposed to have. But while Ayme is outgoing like the rat, Yuki gets along better with people, like they’re supposed to.” 

“You’re correct again. Any other guesses?” He gave her a look that was unreadable, but he seemed to be enjoying listening to her thought process.

“Only after you tell me which brother was which animal.”

They paused as they arrived at their floor. He looked down at her with a fond look in his eyes that was mixed with something else that she couldn’t read. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. She tilted her head upwards, challenging. Not letting him back out now. He looked away first. Which was unsurprising. Despite all of the ways he'd changed recently, he still preferred to avoid conflict whenever possible.

“Aya was the snake and Yuki was the rat. Any other guesses?”

She smirked as she walked on ahead, forcing him to follow her. “That’s what I was leaning towards. Kagura- the older girl I met today- she has the stubbornness and single-mindedness of the boar. I can’t figure out what Kisa and Hiro were. Maybe the tiger for Kisa? Her hair color reminds me a little of a tiger’s golden stripes,” She looked over her shoulder and he nodded minutely.

When she got to the door of their apartment and went to grab her key from her purse she realized she’d left inside in the mist of all of the earlier chaos. _Damn it._

“Don’t worry. I’ve got it.”

He strode up behind her, covering her body with his. Protecting her from the cold air as he slid the key into the lock and let them into their apartment. Once inside, he gently turned her towards him and pulled her into a kiss. She went eagerly, meeting his lips with hers and wrapping her arms around his neck. When she went to deepen it though, he pulled back, instead resting his forehead against hers, giving her that unreadable look yet again. It was almost….awestruck? 

“What’s that look for?” She asked quietly, gently carding her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He didn’t let go of her. Almost as if he was scared to. “You’re just….taking all of this so calmly. More than that, you’re treating it like it’s merely a puzzle instead of the huge, terrifying thing that it is. I expected you to think I was insane. That my _family_ was insane. Or worse yet, that I’m lying to tease you. I didn’t expect this easy acceptance. Not only for me, but for all of us.”

“Yeah, well like I said- I’m freaking out on the inside.” And she had been. During the car ride. Not so much anymore. “It _is_ a lot to take in and to accept. But I’ve always known there was something weird about your family. And not just your unnatural and unfair level of attractiveness. This just confirms it.” She shrugged, “Besides- you’re not the big, scary dragon you seem to think you are. Wait! You were the dragon! Weren’t you?” He didn't reply, but the sight of a very rare blush on his cheek confirmed her theory. “How did that work? Dragons are fictional creatures and nobody knows exactly what one looks like.”

Instead of replying, he pulled her in again, kissing her thoroughly and causing her to forget her question. He nipped at her mouth and she let out a gasp as her back hit the door. She hooked a leg over his waist as they traded breathless kisses, soft lips meeting again and again. Her hands began to roam down his back, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. He began trailing kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping gently at her skin and leaving faint, pink marks in his wake. His fingers traced the hem of her shirt and he began to slide it off.

A blast of cold air hit her back causing her to shiver violently.

Annnnnd that killed the mood. _Damn it_. It was also an unpleasant reminder that their heater was broken and wasn’t going to be fixed until tomorrow. 

Hatori stopped kissing her, although he didn’t let go of her, “What time is the person who’s going to fix the heater supposed to arrive tomorrow?”

“Four o’clock. Right after I get home from work.”

“I’ll be here by 3:30 then. Since you’re going to visit Rin right after you get off work.”

“And it’s too damn cold to have to not have heating two nights in a row. Why the _fuck_ did it even break in the first place? Next time, we’re moving somewhere that doesn’t have something breaking every few weeks.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah, you think you can get rid of me that easily? Hate to break it to you, but you’re kinda stuck with me for the foreseeable future.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He sighed, “That being said, it’s probably best if we head to bed. We’ve both got early mornings tomorrow.” 

He turned so that he was beside her, keeping a hold of her waist, and began to lead them to the bedroom. It made walking awkward, but she wasn’t about to complain about getting to be close to him. 

“You never answered my question!” She suddenly remembered, “How did you being a dragon work? Were you a small dragon? Did you have wings?”

He shrugged noncommittally, “Just so you know: Shigure was the dog.”

She paused at that, “Wait what? _Shigure_ was the dog? But he’s evil! And you’re just trying to distract me!”

“Is it working?”

She hated to admit it, but it _was_. And he clearly didn’t like talking about his own zodiac form for some reason. So fine. She’d let it go. Despite her curiosity. And her not understanding what it was about him having been a huge, mythical, and feared creature would make him self-conscious. But it clearly did. So she’d she'd let it go. 

“You know,” She scoffed, “That makes sense. In a twisted sort of way. He’s always been sly and weirdly loyal to your family. Even more than the rest of you.”

He huffed and she wondered if she was missing something. “You’re not wrong. Have you figured out which animal Hiro was yet?”

“The rooster? I can’t pin him down, but that seems to make the most sense. With how honest, brash, and intelligent he is.”

“That’s actually the first one you’ve gotten wrong. No. He was the sheep.” She gave him an incredulous look as they entered the bedroom and started getting ready for bed. “Yeah, I know. There’s nothing “sheep-like” about him. As for the former bird: you’ll probably never meet him.”

“Why not?”

“He moved away after all of our curses broke and hasn’t bothered to keep in touch with any of us. I don’t fault him for it. He did what he thought was best.”

“Oh,” She replied, unsure of how to respond. She climbed into bed, thinking, “So are there any I haven’t met and might meet at some point?”

“The monkey. Her name is Ritsu. She distanced herself from the family for a few months, excepting Kagura, but is reconnecting with us. Please be extra gentle with her when you first meet her. She hasn’t had an easy life.”

“None of you have,” She muttered angrily. He frowned at her response and opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke before he could, “I promise I won’t tease her when I first meet her. Or at all, if she’s particularly sensitive to that. And I’ll follow her lead when it comes to any kind joking around.”

“Thank you. She is particularly sensitive to teasing. Unfortunately for her.”

“I take it Shigure gets a twisted sort of joy out of tormenting her?”

“Shigure gets a twisted sort of joy out of tormenting _everybody_. But yes. She is a particular favorite target of his because she reacts so dramatically to his teasing. He claims its’ innocent.”

“He also claims he’s not evil, but both you and I know that’s a lie.” Hatori snorted at that. He wrapped his arms around her and she relaxed into them, snuggling into his chest as their legs intertwined beneath the covers. “Anything else I should know about your family?”

He hummed thoughtfully, “Nothing that I can think off of the top of my head.”

She yawned widely, sleepiness finally creeping into her system, “Hmmm…..’kay. Thank you for trusting me enough to be honest with me. Love you.”

“Love you too. And thank you for being you,” He’d whispered it into her hair as her gentle snores began to fill the air around them. 

He hugged her tightly to him, reveling in the fact that he actually could do this without transforming. That he could do this casually and as often as he wanted without risking putting either of them in harm's way. It was a freedom he never thought he’d get, and despite everything that had happened, he was thankful to Akito for freeing the zodiac's bonds. 

More than that, he was thankful for the amazing women in his arms. 

He got lucky with Mayu. This strong, open-minded, protective, intelligent, emotional, beautiful, clumsy, woman that often reminded him of a summer day- the type that had a sudden summer storm in the middle of it that cleansed everything that came before- had chosen him. He felt especially lucky for that on days like today. Most people would’ve been scared off by what he’d revealed. But not her. Not only had she accepted his and his family’s history, but she embraced it and even found the humor in it, while also understanding how fucked up it was. He loved her. He was thankful to her. He was fortunate to have her in his life. And he was in awe of her. 

And with that thought, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and for sleep to overcome him, trusting that this time, his family and their secrets wouldn’t cause his happiness to be taken away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> -I don't actually know what Mayu's zodiac is. I just know that Tohru once said she was the dog and ten years before that would've make Hatori year of the ox and Mayu is right around his age. I debated between making her the year of the tiger and year of the rabbit, but like the rabbit more for her
> 
> -Takya-Sensei confirmed in a Twitter Q and A a few months back that after he left, Kureno cut off all contact with the Sohmas. 
> 
> -Personally, I headcannon Ritsu as a Transwoman, but I get why other people don't
> 
> -IDK where I first heard the idea that if Kana was Hatori's Spring, Mayu was his Summer, but I'm in love with that idea and so I used it. I'm really hope nobody gets offended/hurt that I used it
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate kudos/comments. They're writer fuel!


	7. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after and Mayu's got a promise to keep and her and Hatori have plans to make for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who has read, left kudos, and/or commented on this story! I love y'all and thank you for supporting me with my first-ever full length fanfic.

Mayu cursed at the slow moving cars in front of her, mentally trying to get them to _move_. Sure she’d expected _some_ traffic. It was the Friday before Valentine’s Day and most high schools and middle schools had just let out, so it’d be stupid to not expect the usual mix of busses on the road, students going home and to hang out elsewhere, and people taking weekend trips. But she hadn’t been expecting the snow that’d been dumped on their town throughout the day. Nobody had. Therefore, she hadn’t been expecting this _much_ traffic. 

It was _incredibly_ frustrating. 

But she’d promised she’d visit Rin today and there was no way she was canceling at the last minute. The girl needed more dependable people in her life and she was determined to be one of them.

Finally, after what seemed like damn near an eternity, she arrived at Kazuma’s. Almost half an hour later than she’d expected to. But she’d arrived. She got out of her car, strode up to the house, and knocked. 

Kazuma quickly opened it, a smile on his face, “ Good Afternoon! Mayu-san was it?” 

“Yes sir. Good Afternoon. I’ve come to visit Rin,” Her greeting was a little more formal than normal.

He beamed at her, “She’ll be so glad to see you. But I must warn you: she’s a little tired. She’s had a lot of visitors today,” he confided as he led her through his maze of a house.

“Really?”

She briefly wondered if she’d have to have a talk with the younger Sohmas. Then dismissed the idea as soon as she had it. She wasn’t their guardian and she couldn’t fault them for wanting to check in on their cousin, nor was she going to punish them for it. Despite the warnings she’d given the night before.

“Yes. Kagura came over in the morning. The Hiro and Kisa in the afternoon-apparently their schools let out early today,” He replied with a twinkle in his eye.

She snorted, “That’s convenient.”

“Very much so.” 

They arrived at Rin’s room. He knocked and opened it, “Rin? You have another visitor.” Rin said something that Mayu didn’t catch, but afterwards Kazuma turned to her and said, “I’ll leave you to it then,” before turning around and heading back down the hallway.

Mayu entered slowly, doing her best not to startle Rin, who looked at her with clear, but confused eyes. “Who are you?”

_Ahhh. She doesn’t remember me. This could make things difficult._

“I’m Mayuko Shiraki- Hatori’s girlfriend,” She answered. Rin’s expression didn’t change. “I was there when Momiji showed up at our apartment last night with you in his arms,” She elaborated.

Rin’s brow furrowed, “You were the one who insisted that I didn’t deserve what happened to me? Despite the fact that I was a burden and a bad child?”

_Again: fuck this girl’s parents._

“That’d be me. And you _didn’t_ deserve it. You were just a child. Not a burden,” Mayu replied, hiding her anger from Rin.

Rin ignored that. “You look different from how you did yesterday.”

Mayu didn’t know what to say to that. Luckily, she was spared from having to come up with a response, as Haru chose that moment to open the door, stride inside, and lay down beside Rin, pulling her close to him. She immediately shoved him away, blushing and sending Mayu a furtive look. 

“It’s fine,” Mayu reassured her. “It’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before.”

“Oh. Hello Mayu-Sensei,” Haru greeted her, as if noticing her for the first time while Rin simultaneously shrieked, “YOU SAW US?” while frantically trying to push Haru away.

Haru pulled back a couple inches, but kept his arms secured around her, “Yes, she saw us. Trust me, Mayu-Sensei isn’t going to judge us or think any less of you because she saw you cling to me when you were ill. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.” He turned to Mayu, “She was pretty out of it yesterday Sensei.”

_Yeah. I’m starting to realize just how much._

Rin didn’t look convinced so Mayu held her hands up in the universal sign for “I mean no harm” and waited. It took a few minutes, but eventually Rin nodded and gestured for her to come over. She approached cautiously, like you would a scared animal, keeping every step measured and making sure to not make any sudden movements. 

“May I sit down?”

Rin hesitated, then nodded again. Mayu sat down gingerly, making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between herself and Rin, so as not to startle her.

“So…..you’re Hatori’s girlfriend?” 

“Yes. We’ve been going out for a few months.”

“How serious is your relationship?” 

There was something else beneath the question. Motivations she couldn’t yet see. It was a bit similar to how Shigure often acted, but without his inherent dubiousness or mischievousness. 

“We recently moved in together. So I’d say it’s getting pretty serious,” Mayu replied measuredly. 

“So you know everything about our family?”

_And there it was._

She didn’t want to give Rin a reason to distrust her and also figured honestly would be the best policy in this case. Tactful honestly though. So she chose her next words carefully. “I wouldn’t be presumptions enough to say I know “everything” about your family. But yes, I’m aware of the fact that you all were cursed by zodiac spirits and that that caused your family, and you as individuals, some grief.”

“And when did you become aware of the zodiac curse?” Rin challenged.

“Last night.” Rin didn’t say anything, but her expression was guarded and weary. Anxious even. Mayu continued, “To be honest, I don’t think Hatori was planning on saying anything for a while. However, you were delirious last night and said some things that didn’t make sense. This was back at the apartment and in the car ride over. I asked him about it during in the car ride home and he explained everything.``

Rin blanched, but stayed quiet while her eyes studied her. Haru, however, asked, “What’d she say last night Mayu-Sensei?”

Mayu hesitated, considering how much to reveal. 

“Well? What did I say that made you so suspicious?” Rin’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Time to pull off the baid-aid and see if the wound has healed at all._

“That you’d been a bad horse and that…..you were a burden to your parents because of it,” She replied gently. “Neither of which is true obviously. You were a child who didn’t deserve anything they’d done to you.”

Rin didn’t look convinced. She turned to Haru. “You were pretty out of it yesterday when I arrived,” He confirmed. “Talking more than you normally do. It _is_ possible you said what Mayu-Sensei is saying you said.”

She kept her eyes narrowed and scowled, “I hate getting ill.”

“Yeah, well as Hatori said earlier, if you actually let people take care of you, you’d get sick less often.”

She rolled her eyes and Mayu got the sense that this was an old, often hashed-out battle. Rin turned back to Mayu, “So I said that I was a “bad horse” and you …. what? Automatically figured out that there was something fucked up about our family?”

“No. I already knew your family was….different. But it wasn’t what you said that made me think there was more going on than I already knew. Or it wasn’t _only_ what you said. It was that combined with your family’s reactions _to_ what you said that made me suspicious.”

Rin continued to study, staring into her eyes as if searching for falsehoods in them. Mayu met her stare straight on. Eventually, Rin broke eye contact, turned her head into Haru’s shoulder and murmured something under her breath that sounded supsiciously like, “Everybody in this family is too fucking obvious.” She took a deep breath. Then another. And another. Before turning back to Mayu and tensed up, clenching her arms. Haru hugged her and put his chin on her shoulder, his body language projecting protectiveness, “So Hatori told you. And you’re not…..weirded out by what you learned? You don’t think we’re crazy?”

Mayu shrugged, “As I told Hatori yesterday- I always knew there was something weird going on with your family. What I learned yesterday just confirmed it.”

She studied her for a couple of seconds longer, but finally, she seemed to accept that Mayu was telling the truth and put her legs in her lap, laid her head on Haru’s chest, and relaxed. “Would you mind rubbing my right leg? It’s still a little tense. From what happened before.”

“Sure.” 

She made sure to keep her touch gentle as she did so. The girl _melted_ into the scritches and Mayu briefly wondered how long it’d been since an older sister/mentor/parental type had given her affection like this. If ever. 

“How’d the appointment with Ha-san go?” She ventured. Rin winced. “That bad? Will I have to give him a stern talking to once I get back?” She joked.

“No. Not that bad. He knows what he’s doing and isn’t rough. I just don’t like hospitals. Or doctors in general.”

“Yeah, I got the sense that might be the case yesterday.” Rin scowled as a light blush crossed her face. “Don’t worry. You didn’t say anything embarrassing.” 

_Worrying certainly, but not embarrassing._

“I don’t like being vulnerable,” Rin admitted.

“Everybody’s vulnerable sometimes. Everybody has to depend on others sometimes. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Or embarrassed by. And it doesn’t make you a burden.”

“You’d know all about embarrassing situations wouldn’t you Mayu-san?” An annoyingly familiar voice sing-songed from the entryway. Rin whipped her head around to glare at Shigure, but he was unperturbed. “Considering how many times you tripped and fallen flat on your face while doing the simplest of tasks.”

“GO AWAY!!!” Rin and Mayu shouted simultaneously.

“Awwwww. You’re both so mean to me.”

“Is there a reason you’re here besides to torment us for your own twisted amusement?” Mayu demanded.

“Ahhh yes. Ha-san has just arrived and wanted to do one last check-up on Rin before you and him headed home.”

“And you had to come tell us that instead of just allowing him to do so….why?”

Shigure pouted sadly, which Mayu didn’t trust for a moment. “Both of you are so cruel to me for no reason.”

“If either of them are being cruel to you, I’m sure you said or did something to deserve it. Now move so that I can attend to my patient.”

Shigure’s very punchable face suddenly left and Hatori’s replaced it. Soon followed by his body as he entered the room and walked over to them, massaging his temples as he did so, “I apologize for him. I tried to prevent him from coming with me from the main house. But, well, you know how Shigure is.”

“Unfortunately,” Mayu replied.

“Nevermind him.” He turned so that all of his focus was on Rin. “How are you doing? Feeling any better or worse than the last time I saw you?” 

Rin considered the question, “Better and worse. My left leg feels better. My arms feel the same. But my ribs are fucking killing me.”

He frowned, “Let me take a look. Haru, Mayu- mind helping keeping her steady?”

“Sure Tori-san Sensei.”

“On it.”

They situated Rin so that she was sitting up more fully and right in between them, both of them gently holding one of her shoulders and part of her back in order to support her. Hatori went to work, checking her ribs and the gauze that covered it, “This has gotten twisted up. I’m going to need to change it. Do you mind if Haru and Mayu help me? Somebody’s going to need to hold you steady.”

Rin blushed and huffed, “Haru can stay.” 

“And Mayu?”

She averted her eyes, clearly not wanting to say. Mayu took that as her cue to leave, telling Hatori “Let me know when you’re done,” as she did, and making sure to shut the door behind her. Luckily, Shigure had already fucked off to God knew where so she didn’t have to deal with him. She leaned against the wall, letting her body rest.

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she scrolled through it while waiting. But social media and the like couldn’t keep her attention. She couldn’t help but worry about Rin. The girl seemed better than she’d been yesterday. Less disorentianted, at the very least. But obviously she wasn’t entirely well yet and wouldn’t be for at least a few weeks. After that though, she’d be fine. Physically at least. Mentally…..Mayu wasn’t sure. Rin clearly needed therapy, but it was just as obvious that she’d balk at the idea if Mayu suggested it and she didn’t want to scare the girl away just as she was starting to trust her. But she needed to suggest it eventually. At the right time. When Rin trusted her enough to know she’d always look out for her best interests. 

The door opened, interrupting her thoughts. Haru’s face appeared in the crack, “ Tori-san is done, but Rin wants to see you before you leave,” He informed her.

She stood up and strode back inside. To her eye, nothing had changed, except Rin was now leaning against the headboard of the bed. She approached, Hatori grabbing her hand once she was close enough for him to do so.

“How are you? Feeling better?”

She nodded, “I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if it wouldn’t be too much of a problem if Haru and I stopped by sometime. Maybe once I’m done healing and Hatori no longer has to take care of me,” She asked in a way that was both rough and hesitant.

“I’ve already said it was okay, but she wanted to ask you,” Hatori added.

“I agreed with Hatori. You’ll always be welcome at our place. As long as you don’t mind getting takeout or putting up with my horrible cooking,” She joked.

“You undersell your cooking ability.”

“Don’t listen to him. He’s biased. But yes: if you ever want to stop by, you’re welcome to do so.”

For the first time since she’d met her, Rin smiled. It was small and weak. But it was a real, honest smile, “Thank you. For everything.”

“No problem.”

“And with that, we’re finished,” Hatori stated, getting up. “We’ll see you later Rin. Haru, take good care of her.”

“I will. Thank you for healing her.”

He waved away the gratitude before briefly putting his free hand on Rin’s head and ruffling her hair, ignoring the unhappy look she gave him. 

“Good-bye you two. And I’d better see you in school again on Monday,” Mayu pointed a finger at Haru.

He chuckled, “Yes Mayu-Sensei. See you later.”

Rin didn’t say anything, but Mayu wasn’t expecting her too. She and Hatori left the room and the building, not saying anything until they were outside when Hatori suddenly asked, “Are you honestly okay with Rin and Haru stopping by sometime? I know my cousins can be a lot sometimes and I wouldn’t want you to feel like they’re intruding on your space or time.”

Mayu shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I be? Rin seems like a good kid. And I know Haru is, despite his occasional outburst. I like your family.” 

Hatori gave her a disbelieving look.

“Okay, I like _most_ of your family,” She amended. “Honestly, the only one I have an issue with is Shigure.”

“What about Ayame?”

“Aya’s fun and good-hearted. Dependable even. At least recently. If a bit loud and overwhelming at times.”

“And the others? Cause I can almost guarantee you, it won’t just be just the one time. And soon it won’t be just Haru and Rin. The others will join them sooner or later. At least from time to time. Especially Momiji, Hiro, and Kagura.”

“That’s fine. They’re all good kids, from what I’ve seen. Plus, well, to be honest, it feels like a few of them haven’t had a safe space before. Excepting Kazuma’s. But he can’t be expected to take care of them all the time and they need options. I’m fine with our place being one of those options, if you are.”

He smiled down at her, “You’re amazing. I’m a lucky man.”

She blushed and fidgeted at the compliment. “Yeah, well. Same goes. For me.”

“You’re a lucky man?” 

“Oh shut up!” 

Silence fell over them and Mayu thought that was the end of their conversation. Then, Hatori unexpectedly stopped, causing her to almost trip over her own damn feet. He tightened her hand and she knew something was up.

“Do you really think we can do it?” He asked quietly.

“Do what?”

“Create a safe space for the kids.”

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t be able to.”

He sighed, “I have many regrets when it comes to those kids,” he admitted. “There were many times when I didn’t protect them or stand up for them when I should’ve. Don’t try to say it’s not my fault. While the abuse they suffered certainly wasn’t, my inaction certainly didn’t help them, despite what I told myself. None of them blame me, but I blame myself,” he stopped, but didn’t seem finished.

“Are you having doubts about allowing Haru, Rin, and the others to come and go as they wish?” Mayu prompted when he didn’t speak for a while.

“No. Just the opposite. It’s a fantastic idea and I’m wondering why I didn’t think of it myself.” He beamed, _actually_ beamed, at her and it was like staring straight into the setting sun. “You really are a wonder.”

She turned her face away, hiding the blush that was creeping up onto her face _yet again_. “Yeah, well, you’re not too bad yourself. And you probably don’t need to atone for whatever it is you think you did or didn’t do. The past is the past. You can’t change it. All you can do is move forward and try to be a better person than you were yesterday.”

He chuckled, “Who knew you could be so philosophical?”

“Oh shut up! And stop teasing me!”

“I’m not. I meant that sincerely.”

She knew that. But that didn’t make it any better. If anything, it made it worse. It was weird to think that this intelligent, kind, stoic, and overall amazing man thought so highly of her. She chanced a glance at him to see him smiling gently at her, love clear in his eyes. She smiled back, certain that was making a similar, if much more obvious expression. Squeezed his hand twice and started heading back to the car with him allowing her to pull him along.

Yeah, that’s what they’d do. Move forward. Be a safe space for these kids for however long they needed one. Do what they could to create an environment where they could heal from their past. Heal from the past themselves. Give those who hadn’t had it the guidance and love they deserved. And hopefully, just hopefully, one day they’d all be okay again.

If they could do that, she was certain that none of the many curses that had plagued this family for generations would be passed along to the future ones. 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin is one of my babies, so my next project will also revolve around her before I get back to my other work in progress. And Mayu is just an awesome character all around and I had a lot of fun writing from her perspective
> 
> Thank you again for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Momiji is OOC. I typically don't write from his POV and as much as I love him, I can't relate to him. Which is why the POV is somebody else after this.
> 
> Tags will be added as the story progresses


End file.
